Kill your heroes
by Heat Spark
Summary: Ellos saben que, a veces, cuando quieres mucho a una persona tienes que convertirte en su héroe. Pero este no es el mundo por el que murieron, así que no volverán a dejar que el miedo decida por ellos. Incluso si eso significa no creerles a los demás cuando dicen que les hacen daño sólo para comprobarles que el dolor los sigue haciendo humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora:** Las frases iniciales de los capítulos son partes de canciones que encontré en una lista de reproducción y que usé para inspirarme. Las he traducido porque sé que existe gente perezosa como yo que a veces no enciende su cerebro en modo español/inglés y se salta las frases anglosajonas de todo lo que lee para luego volver y rumiarlas como Dios manda.

 **Dedicatoria:** Esto se lo dedico a mi _Chiharu_. Y también a _Igfield_ , que escribe genial y siempre ilumina mi vida cual lámpara en salón oscuro. Y, ¿por qué no?, también se lo dedico a los que han decidido darle una oportunidad. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Soy del grupo de personas que piensan que si no ponen el disclaimer los van a demandar. No entiendo por qué es necesario hacerlo si la página está llena de escritos de fans para fans, es obvio que el trabajo no es un original. Pero mejor prevenir que curar. Resident Evil no es mío. La portada sí que es edición mía.

* * *

 **P** rólogo

 _"No dejes que el miedo decida tu destino"._

* * *

Steve se acerca cautelosamente a la cama de Piers, a diferencia de los demás médicos y científicos que le atendieron antes, él no usa bata. Sabe que cuando despierte todo le parecerá diferente, que una vez que abra los ojos va a sentirse muy desorientado y que intentará buscar a alguien que le recuerde que no es un monstruo y que dio su vida por una buena causa.

No conoce al soldado; pero ha decidido que sí, que porque han vivido eventos similares se tienen que conocer. Steve sabe cómo se siente dar la vida por un Redfield, y lo que es considerarse a sí mismo un monstruo sin que nadie se lo diga con los ojos.

— El nombre es Steve Burnside —declara en voz baja cuando nota un movimiento repentino debajo de la sábana.

Piers se sacude en la cama como un perro rabioso, tratando de deshacerse de la mascarilla que le ayuda a respirar y la sensación de estar descomponiéndose en vida. Intenta mover su brazo derecho —el que menos usa— sólo para darse cuenta de que no puede porque ya no lo tiene. Puede jurar que aún siente la electricidad recorriéndole algo que ya no son dedos, sin control y con rapidez, como si fuera a consumirse ahí mismo y morir una vez más.

Porque, claro, estar debajo del agua y electrificar a una B.O.W. nunca es suficiente para morir.

— Tú debes ser Piers Nivans, el Teniente de la B.S.A.A. que murió durante el incidente de China —prosigue Steve, ajeno al sufrimiento del mayor.

La respuesta del soldado muere mucho antes de llegar a sus labios, se queda en su garganta, que siente áspera y seca, como si no hubiera bebido nada de agua en años, como si no se hubiera ahogado en el océano.

— ¿Dónde está el capitán? —Pregunta en cuanto logra retirarse la mascarilla. Su voz le sorprende por lo ronca que está, pero no lo demuestra. No puede tenerla fresca y musical después de todo lo que le ha pasado—. ¿Qué le pasó a Chris?

Olvidarse de sí mismo sólo por mantener la seguridad de su superior es algo que lleva haciendo desde hace años, específicamente desde que se unió a la B.S.A.A. Es una costumbre de la que no podrá deshacerse nunca.

Claire le encargó que lo cuidara, que se asegurara de que estuviera bien y que se convirtiera en su salvavidas allí donde el otro hombre se asfixia. A Piers no le importa seguir las órdenes de la pelirroja (¿qué otra cosa son, sino órdenes?), porque quiere a Chris como se quiere a un hermano mayor, a un padre o a un maestro especialmente cercano.

Sin mencionar que su muerte significaría una promesa rota. Lo único que le queda de Merah: una promesa fácil de romper, y la sensación de estar abrazando algo especialmente frágil, etéreo.

Steve niega con la cabeza, no sabe dónde está ese capitán. Le gustaría decírselo, tal vez así éste le termina diciendo qué sucedió con Claire, qué ha hecho de su vida, cómo está, en quién piensa antes de dormir y a qué se aferra cuando siente miedo… Sin embargo, no lo sabe y tampoco está seguro de que su interlocutor sepa nada de la pelirroja.

— No me suena tu nombre —replica Piers tras una pausa.

— Ya lo hará.

El francotirador frunce el ceño y se aprieta el hombro derecho. No necesita más confirmación; perdió su brazo. La vergüenza no acude a sus mejillas, no le causa bochorno dejar que otro ser humano sea testigo de una acción tan íntima como añorar algo que ya no se tiene, él mismo se lo buscó. Es su culpa.

Deja su palma allí, descansando, y pasa la mirada por la habitación.

Las paredes blancas están vacías y a su lado hay una serie de instrumentos médicos que no hacen más que elevarle la tensión. Sus ojos se detienen en una esquina, como si el sólo hecho de mantener la mirada en ese sitio provoque que en los otros aparezca una serie de estantes con pistolas y cuchillos.

Al otro lado hay algo que puede considerar como suero. ¿Necesita glucosa o un antídoto? No lo sabe con certeza.

Detrás del suero descubre un cristal oscuro que le recuerda a las ventanas dentro de las salas de interrogatorios, pero a diferencia de esas, ésta no lo refleja; lo han estado monitoreando sin acercársele.

Debe de ser peligroso permanecer dentro de la habitación. Junto a él.

— Estoy infectado —concluye.

Steve vuelve a negar con la cabeza, pero esta vez hay una sonrisa traviesa que ilumina su rostro de adolescente. Reconoce que ha estado tan ocupado pensando en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de lo alterado que estaba Piers, pero ahora pueden comenzar a hablar como corresponde.

Sin temor.

El soldado le devuelve cierta imagen de sí mismo y esto le provoca tener una introspección, reflejarse en él es fácil. Reconocer su propia debilidad al examinar el cuerpo ajeno es tan mecánico y sencillo como respirar.

— No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

Saca una pistola bañada en oro de su bolsillo y la gira sobre sus dedos, porque se ve chulo (o así cree que se ve); siempre quiso decir algo tan misterioso como lo que acaba de decir y no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad para lucirse.

No se miran, y Piers cree que la cabeza de Steve es como una extraña mezcla entre los cabellos de Leon S. Kennedy y los escasos rasgos suaves del rostro de Jake Muller. Para su fortuna, no es tan engreído como el mercenario.

La cercanía con la que se hablan sugiere una amistad, pero no son amigos. Sólo son dos personas que van en el mismo barco, que tuvieron la misma experiencia; que murieron y luego despertaron en una cama, dentro de una habitación tan blanca que parecía una hoja nueva en la cual escribir.

Morir es diez mil veces más aterrador que revivir, pero Piers está ligeramente preocupado.

No cree que el otro quiera asesinarlo y difícilmente pensaría que éste tiene planeado torturarlo psicológicamente cuando lo está tratando de esa manera tan jovial; en otras palabras, carece de razones para tratarlo como un criminal o para comportarse como un adolescente caprichoso o un niño especialmente atemorizado.

Debe obtener información a como dé lugar. No piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Tienen mi bufanda?

— ¿Y qué voy a saber yo? Acabo de conocerte.

— Espero que no la hayan tirado.

— Seguramente lo hicieron —le responde Steve, pensando que es mejor ser sincero que darle falsas esperanzas. Piers se aguanta las ganas de fruncir el ceño y se queda callado, pensando que la razón por la que usaba esa bufanda no era una tontería, que cualquiera se encariña con los objetos y que hubo un momento en que se sentía ridículo usándola incluso durante el verano.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Intenta de nuevo. Siente que está hablando con una pared.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes dónde estás? —Inquiere, escéptico. Es decir, él no lo sabe, pero sólo porque acaba de despertar. China podría estar llena de infectados ahora mismo y su situación seguiría siendo la misma.

— Escucha, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Repone con impaciencia y luego le apunta con el arma—. Te daré un consejo, Piers Nivans: Mata a tus héroes antes de que ellos acaben contigo. Sé tu propio héroe.

— Debe ser el comentario más sabio que me han dicho en la vida. Si sólo tomo en cuenta el tiempo desde que me desperté hasta que comenzaste a hablar —replica sarcásticamente. Es soldado, pero eso nunca le impedirá expresar emociones o cuestionar las órdenes de sus superiores. Con Chris aprendió a hacerlo y con él supo cómo debía ser un verdadero héroe. Cada vez que lo miraba, veía al hombre que cambiaría el mundo a pura fuerza de voluntad. Jamás lo mataría. Ni siquiera metafóricamente.

— Me encargaron que te cuidara —informó el menor, como excusándose por su mala broma.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes? Por la forma en que hablas no pareces ser precisamente de TerraSave.

— El hombre que me revivió, que nos revivió —se corrige. Para este punto, todo rastro de cordialidad desaparece de sus ojos y su ceño se arruga—. Le debemos la vida, queramos o no. No veo razón por la que debamos defraudar a los demás, pero tampoco veo motivo por el cual debamos defraudarlo a él. ¡Nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad!

— Que no pedí.

— Olvida los detalles sin importancia. ¿No quieres ver a nadie? ¿Decirle lo que no pudiste cuando los ojos se te cerraban? —Steve se le acerca, mostrando en cada movimiento su indignación—. Yo sí quiero.

Pies suspira.

La pregunta lo molesta, y bastante. Es como preguntarle si quiere usar ropa seca o comer un buen filete antes de una misión. ¡Claro que quiere! ¿Quién no querría hacer uso de un tiempo extra para despedirse de todos sus seres queridos? O, en este caso, para decirles que la muerte que presenciaron no es otra cosa que una broma cruel e innecesaria; _adelantada_.

— Déjame salir y lo haré.

— No estás atado.

— Me estás vigilando.

— Eres listo, Nivans.

 _No demasiado_ , piensa el teniente para sí. Debería estar reflexionando sobre toda su vida, o fingiéndose dormido hasta recuperar las fuerzas, preguntar más sobre el virus-C que ya debió haberse hecho con todo su cuerpo para este momento, pero en su lugar está tratando de saber a quién le dirá "capitán" de ahora en adelante, a quién le jurará lealtad con la mano en el corazón.

Piers cierra los ojos y decide que merece dormir un poco más, que no conoce al tal Steve Burnside, que no quiere conocerlo y que es una grandísima ridiculez llorar por lo que perdió. Lo único que pide es tener el cuello cubierto, rodeado de algo que le recuerde por qué empezó a luchar; así tal vez no sentiría la angustia que se le mete como frío entre la piel y los huesos.

Chris Redfield no puede estar muerto.


	2. Me recordarás por siglos

**Nota:** Gracias por lo comentarios y las lecturas-fantasma. Se les ama.

* * *

 **I.**

 _"No pararé hasta que todo el mundo sepa mi nombre"._

* * *

 **J** ake da un montón de cosas por razones estúpidas, y pierde aún más por decisiones imprudentes.

De niño aprendió a no encariñarse con nada ni con nadie, a mirar hacia atrás volteando primero la cabeza y luego el cuerpo, ignorante de que su padre siempre tuvo la misma manía.

No va desechando emociones inútiles y tensándose cual soldado ante las situaciones de peligro. Él no es así. No es un desgraciado, pero tampoco es un héroe como el cachorro. Sólo es él mismo.

Jake se dedica a enterrar vivo su parentesco paternal mientras porta con orgullo desganado su apellido materno. ¿Por qué debería ir por el mundo llamándose a sí mismo Wesker? No conoció al infeliz cuando quiso conocerlo y cuando lo mencionaron en su presencia parecía que estaban hablando de una enfermedad mortal y no de un ser humano enloquecido por la codicia y el poder.

Muller le sirve para todo. No suena como una broma, pero tampoco es interesante. Carece de chiste y musicalidad, justo lo que necesita para viajar de aquí a allá; una apariencia parecida a la de muchos y un nombre que no lo separe del resto.

Todo lo contrario a los nombres de los agentes, que deben de crear cierta presencia y respeto allá donde sean escuchados.

Con los lentes negros puestos, acelera y piensa en la agente Birkin; en su nombre y en todas las riñas que tuvo con ella.

¡Santo cielo!

Ni siquiera la besó, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ah, cierto, estaba tratando de salvar su culo y conseguir suficiente pasta como para no tener que volver a arriesgar su vida por dinero nunca más; es decir, protegiéndola a ella también.

Antes Jake tenía a alguien por quién luchar: su madre. Antes tenía a alguien en quien confiar... Luego todo eso se terminó.Sus lazos desaparecieron como bocanadas de humo. Aprendió que nadie lo salvaría y que si él salvaba a otra persona ésta tendría la oportunidad de apuñalarlo de la manera más literal que se le ocurriese como agradecimiento.

Pero Sherry fue diferente. Le recordó que aunque lo perdiera todo siempre encontraría algo nuevo por lo cual seguir luchando. Llegó como llegan las mujeres: arregladas y alteradas, exigiendo algo mientras mueven los labios y enfocan los ojos, _bonitas_. Y se fue rápido, igual que los primeros amores.

Cuando llega al bar, Jake ya no conserva esperanzas de volver a verla.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sabe que el trabajo de agente debe de ser demandante, casi tanto como el de mercenario. Así que se quita los lentes y deja que los demás le vean los ojos claros. El sitio al que fue a parar es oscuro, húmedo y apesta a alcohol. El tipo de lugar que una persona frecuenta cuando quiere ahogarse en ilusiones y llorar situaciones sin que nadie le diga que es necesario enfrentarlas. Sólo los hombres tienen el valor suficiente para intoxicarse hasta la inconsciencia en sitios desmantelados como éste, o para adentrarse en un intento de pasar desapercibidos.

Supone que Sherry es el tipo de persona que espera pasar desapercibida. El problema es que destaca como las estrellas sobre los árboles de Navidad.

Desde la entrada descubre su figura, a primera vista parece una niña colada en una habitación para adultos, demasiado pequeña como para embonar, pero bastante obstinada como para ser echada. La espalda y las caderas la delatan como una mujer, y su ropa la describe como una chica que está preparada para salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, para electrificar esbirros antes de que la toquen o se atrevan a golpearla con sus alientos de cerveza.

Jake se sienta a su lado, se inclina hacia delante, observa los labios de la rubia y luego desvía la mirada hacia el café que acaba de pedir. Sufre una catarsis y recuerda la primera vez que se preguntó de qué estaba hecho, piensa en los granos de café, en su sabor, en su madre, en su casa y se da cuenta de que si no dice algo inteligente y profundo en los próximos cinco segundos va a quedar como el hombre más estúpido de la tierra.

No dirá que es más fácil encargarse de capullos que mirarle los ojos a Sherry sin que la mirada se le desvíe con anhelo, porque lo cierto es que disparar como imbécil a capullos es ridículo y golpear a capullos (ahora sí está pensando en mercenarios infectados) es tan refrescante como hacer deporte en el desierto.

Acaricia la taza que tiene entre los dedos y sonríe de lado. Desearía estar acariciándola a ella, delineándole sobre la piel palabras que ni siquiera él mismo entiende, ahora más que nunca sabe que la única razón por la que coincidieron hoy es porque existe otro brote viral inminente.

Deben de necesitar de su sangre, otra vez.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Hay sólo dos tipos de personas que escogen los lugares como este: Lo que van a citas y los que quieren pasar desapercibidos. Tú debes de ser de los que quieren pasar desapercibidos, pero algo me dice que viniste a buscarme a mí, así que esto debe ser una cita. No preguntaré cómo me encontraste, pero ya que estamos aquí, ¿cómo me encontraste?

— Jake —le interrumpe ella, observándolo por primera vez desde que entró—, esto es importante. Es sobre tu padre.

— Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo —mueve las manos para restarle importancia, pero aún así sigue hablando del tema —. ¿Te das cuenta de lo increíblemente injusto que es? Soy un delincuente con libertad condicional a los ojos de todos, ¡y sólo por ser su hijo! Ni siquiera lo conocí.

— Lo sé, sé cómo te sientes. Pero, Jake, escucha, a mí me tuvieron encerrada por _años_ sólo porque estaba vivo. Sólo porque mi mutación les era útil y le servía a cualquiera.

— Ya, pero no te ven como si fueras a matarlos en cuanto se den la vuelta.

— Fue una experiencia desagradable —continúa ella, un tanto desanimada—. Cualquiera pensaría que me dejarían en paz después de unos meses, pero no lo hicieron. Estaba en peligro constante y aunque antes pude haber tenido algo por lo cual querer salir de allí, como mis padres o amigos... Ya no lo tenía. Claire y Leon fueron mis salvavidas. Y ahora tú también lo eres —hace una pausa—. Eres importante para mí.

A Jake se le traba la lengua, es incapaz de responder a eso, sólo la mira, intentando que las palabras le salgan por los ojos. Puede acercarse y besarla con un solo movimiento, pero una parte de él le recomienda que espere, que no es el momento ni el lugar, que hay mejores lugares para besarla y que ambos recordarán con mucho más simpatía que este local abandonado por Dios y lleno de ebrios; que no es correcto tampoco.

— ¿Qué decías de mi padre? —Pregunta por fin.

— Era amigo del mío.

— ¿Y?

— Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero eran amigos. Mis padres casi nunca estaban en casa, pero recuerdo que papá decía cosas sobre el "Tío Al", que debía confiar en él y que era su mejor amigo... —se detiene un momento, dudando de si seguir o no. Conoce bien a Jake, debe estar enfadado o contrariado, pero como percibe cierto brillo de curiosidad en la mirada del menor decide que es mejor no ocultarle nada y seguir—. No creo que mi padre haya sido tan tonto como para dejarse engañar por tantos años y tampoco creo que todos los Wesker sean malos —le dedica una sonrisa rápida—. Entonces, ¿por qué no intentó buscarme?

— Tal vez no te necesitaba. Tal vez ni siquiera le interesabas.

Constantemente él piensa lo mismo: ¿Por qué no lo buscó cuando su madre murió? ¿Es que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo? ¿Qué hay del amor del que siempre le presumió su madre? ¿No importó nada? ¿Todo fue fingido? Según cuentan, Wesker ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo. Lo más probable es que manipuló emocionalmente a su madre para saciarse un día y botarla al otro.

— O tal vez quiso protegerme —replica ella—. Quizás pensó que estaría más segura con el gobierno. Hubo un momento en donde el gobierno no me hizo caso. La agencia me ignoró por completo... Luego, todo es confuso.

— Sherry... —le toma la mano. Al demonio con la delicadeza. Él no es un caballero y jamás lo será. Después del incidente en China sabe lo que es ser un conejillo de indias y no quiere volver a experimentarlo nunca más, tampoco desea que Sherry se sienta como uno o que recuerde cómo es serlo.

Fueron los peores seis meses de su vida. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

— ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que no tienen ningún sentido si las pienso?

La chica de la que Jake se enamoró está aquí, frente a él, pidiéndole consuelo, y lo único que puede hacer él es negar con la cabeza, entender mucho menos que ella y susurrar que hay bastardos que no merecen ser pensados en este mundo. Luego ella le muestra un mensaje de su teléfono celular y las cosas dejan de ser tan fáciles.

Su padre quiere verlos, a él, y a Sherry. Pero lo importante es que quiere verle a él también.

— ¿Es una broma, no?

No cree en los mensajes, pueden ser escritos por personas anónimas con intereses totalmente opuestos a los que aseguran. Y, sin embargo, Jake siente un nudo en el estómago que lo aturde y se obliga a sonreír con lentitud.

* * *

 **R** ebecca le sonríe antes de sujetarle el brazo —con mucha más delicadeza que muchos otros científicos— y clavarle la aguja. Los exámenes de Jill han ido disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo y en su entrenamiento ha demostrado una gran mejoría, pero aún así sigue siendo la rata de laboratorio a la que todos quieren pinchar.

— Lo siento.

— No me dolió —miente con una sonrisa forzada y un tono de voz más tenso que una cuerda de violín.

A veces se pone a pensar en lo que pudo pasar entre las dos. Si ninguna catástrofe biológica hubiera sucedido habrían sido las dos únicas mujeres de los S.T.A.R.S., no habría sido difícil congeniar con ella en un equipo lleno de testosterona y chistes verdes.

Saldrían juntas a hablar del trabajo, como colegas y amigas. No estarían en esa incómoda y aburrida habitación. Una como paciente y la otra como doctora.

Habría sido lindo conocerla mejor mucho antes de reencontrársela con una bata blanca, el cabello unos dedos más largo y una intención tan clara de no hacerle daño que avergonzaría a cualquiera.

La médico niega con una sonrisa.

— No tienes que mentirme, Jill. Se te nota en la cara.

— ¿Tan evidente soy?

— Recuerda que sé tomar el pulso —responde —. Sé si estás nerviosa o preocupada.

Jill se ríe, conmovida por la facilidad de la otra en hacerla reír. Lo cierto es que ver caras viejas es mucho más reconfortante que ver caras nuevas con cubre bocas.

Sentir piquetes en la piel no es agradable, pero calificarlo como desagradable sería exagerar. Ella, que fue obligada a obedecer ciegamente a Wesker, sabe lo que es el verdadero dolor. No hay nada peor que no tener decisión sobre tus propias acciones o pensar que ya no se va a volver a sentir jamás. Cuando fue infectada por Némesis hubo un momento en donde mostró esa debilidad. Solía pensar que sentir dolor era terrible, que la sensación te paralizaba y que la causa de ésta te podía matar, pero cuando se quedó indefensa, sin saber si sentía frío o calor, sólo aferrándose a la preocupación, supo lo que realmente era el miedo.

— Eso ha sido todo.

La jeringa se aleja del brazo de Jill y Rebecca se aparta, dándole la espalda por un momento.

— Me alegra que ya no tengan que sacarme sangre para llenar cinco probetas. Tú entiendes de esto, ¿cuánta sangre necesitan para saber si soy un monstruo experimental o no? —Aprieta el algodón manchado de alcohol en contra de su piel—. Es decir, todos tenemos anticuerpos para un montón de enfermedades y no nos están analizando en laboratorios. Deberían de haberme dejado ya.

— No es sólo eso —contesta mientras llena un tubo de ensayo con la sangre extraída. A primera vista, parece ser sangre normal, común. De antemano sabe que es un líquido invaluable que contiene anticuerpos tan poderosos que cualquiera querría hacerse con ellos. Sólo Dios sabe por qué necesitaron la sangre de Jake Muller y no intentaron hacer la vacuna contra el virus-C directamente con la de Jill. Los procedimientos no marcan que tengan que infectarla a ella para comprobar si es inmune o no, basta con una pequeña muestra para examinar si ataca o no al virus.

— ¿Qué más es?

— Residuos del P30.

Al menos ese es el motivo oficial, el verdadero es que hay muchos bioquímicos encantados con las propiedades de la sangre de Jill. Muchos de ellos están tratando de reproducir los efectos. Algo que evite que se den más incidentes como el de Raccoon City.

Con cierta vergüenza, Rebecca desvía la mirada. ¿Por qué le es tan difícil mentirles a los demás? Quizás es la expresión que ponen antes de escucharle, pareciera que la verdad es algo que necesitan, algo que no les desanimará o, en este caso, hará enfadarse.

Es una buena mujer; no juzga por sí misma a los demás, y reconoce al instante cuando alguien es bueno como si fuera parte de su manada, es instintivo. Por eso no entregó a Billy, por eso le cuesta tanto no mentir. No quiere herir a nadie.

— Oh, no… ¿siguen en mi sangre?

— No, no, no… —farfulla—. No lo sé. Primero tenemos que examinar tu sangre, pero tus últimos resultados (los que ya conoces) hablan de normalidad. No estaría mintiendo si te dijera que han desaparecido por completo de tu sistema. Estás limpia.

La rubia deja escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Comunicarle buenas noticias a Chris es algo que necesita hacer. No sabe mucho de tener subordinados, pero sí que sabe sobre perder personas; quiere ayudarle a superar la pérdida.

También tiene que hacerse un lugar en la B.S.A.A. No duda que sus habilidades la pongan en el mismo nivel que Chris. Cuando dejen de considerarla una bomba de tiempo tendrá a su propio equipo de hombres y volverá al campo de batalla. No aspirará a ser la capitana del Equipo Alfa porque ese es el lugar del tirador, probablemente terminará con el Equipo Bravo, mandándoles; lo suyo nunca ha sido entrar, dispararle a todo y abrirle el paso a los demás. Si puede estar en el Equipo de Chris, será como su igual o su segunda al mando. Ni más, ni menos.

— Gracias, Rebecca —repone con sinceridad.

— Te veré en una semana.

Jill se levanta de la cama y avanza hacia la salida, se detiene antes de salir, completamente nerviosa intenta decir algo y luego cierra la boca.

Decirle a Rebecca que siempre estará disponible por si necesita a alguien con quién hablar es ridículo, han pasado centurias desde _el incidente_ que duda seriamente que la menor aún tenga pesadillas o dudas acerca del rumbo que debe tomar su vida.

Ella solía tener malos sueños tras haber pasado una noche entera en la Mansión Spencer, pero eso fue hace años.

Ya no sueña con zombis. Hay cosas peores que eso.

Algunas personas les llaman supervivientes, y eso es lo que seguirán siendo. No necesita ofrecerle una mano, ya se la dará cuando sea necesario. Si no hay palabras de por medio, no hay promesas falsas ni cosas que lamentar.

La mira un momento, observa a una mujer valiente, y luego sale de la habitación.

Todos han cambiado.

Es un evento natural en el universo.

Las personas cambian, y no sólo porque a la vuelta de la esquina hay un infectado que amenaza con despedazar cualquier cosa que se mueva cerca de él. A veces los amigos se mudan, a veces las personas encuentran nuevas aficiones o se derrumban por el fracaso. Aunque hubiese tenido una vida normal y se hubiera dedicado por completo a la noble labor del oficial todos a su alrededor se habrían convertido en personas diferentes.

Personas diferentes que seguirían siendo las mismas.

Así que no le importa, ella seguirá siendo Jill Valentine pase lo que pase.

Camina hacia su habitación, pensando que ella misma se habría pintado el cabello de otro color si las circunstancias se lo hubieran permitido. Nunca le gustó el cabello rubio, no es algo natural en ella y la hace ver como otra mujer, pero si _cierta persona_ le hubiera sugerido que le quedaría bien lo habría intentado. No necesita que ningún idiota venga y le cambie el color a sus cabellos sólo porque es necesario.

 _Puede hacerlo sola, gracias._

Se muere por un tinte castaño. Quiere su cabello de vuelta.

Tras cerrar la puerta escucha una alarma que no debería estar sonando.

Están siendo atacados.

El sonido es tenue dentro de los laboratorios, imagina que la mayoría de los científicos entran en pánico cuando este tipo de cosas sucede y por eso el volumen no es tan alto como para ensordecerlos. Su primer movimiento es salir corriendo para saber qué está pasando. Su segundo movimiento es retroceder e ir hacia donde dejó a Rebecca. Tiene que protegerla.

La joven estuvo en los S.T.A.R.S., sí, pero eso no le da toda la experiencia que ella y Chris obtuvieron tras años de luchar contra Umbrella.

No lleva nada consigo, ni siquiera su cuchillo que muchas veces le salvó de ser asesinada por criaturas putrefactas (y muchas otras le recordó por qué debía llevar munición extra). Sin embargo, se siente perfectamente capaz de patear y golpear a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarle un cabello a Rebecca. Aún si el _alguien_ resulta ser un _algo_ que podría matarla si logra inmovilizarla.

Busca entre sus cosas hasta dar con su Beretta y sale del cuarto.

* * *

 **R** yan Gray. Joven, fuerte, responsable y lleno de ambiciones; nunca le cuestiona una decisión. La clase de soldado que alguna vez Chris necesitó. Ahora le parece más un respaldo innecesario que un especialista en cubrir a todos sus compañeros.

No le hace nada de gracia tener a un segundo al mando que prefiere quedarse atrás en todo momento que ir adelante para reconocer el terreno. La similitud que tiene, en ese aspecto, con su antiguo Teniente le molesta.

No es una mala persona, pero está ese _algo_ que le provoca cometer estupideces para descubrir cómo se las arregla. Constantemente lo pone a prueba y constantemente se da cuenta de que es capaz de seguirle el paso. Incluso de sugerir nuevas formaciones para ingresar a territorio enemigo. Eso no lo hacía Piers.

— Ryan —le llama.

El polvo del ambiente le hace arrugar la frente y entornar la mirada.

— ¿Sí, capitán? —El joven se le acerca, trotando para cubrir la distancia que los separa.

Se cubre con un pedazo de concreto y lo mira. A veces han tenido que leerse los labios mutuamente porque sus compañeros llenan el aire con el ruido de sus disparos y no puede gritar para evitar ser descubiertos, Chris supone que está preparado para leérselos, pues lo está mirando fijamente.

— Informe de situación.

— Estamos por despejar la zona —asegura Ryan.

— Algo no anda bien…

Chris se gira para ver por sí mismo lo que está sucediendo. Ciertamente la serie de construcciones que están a su alrededor les ayudan a resguardarse del fuego enemigo, pero no hay razones para atacar a la ciudad, carece de zonas industriales importantes o de una población abundante. A menos que los bioterroristas hayan tenido la grandiosa idea de provocar a uno de los países con mayor influencia en el continente, llenando una ciudad pacífica de infectados y otros monstruos del tamaño de casas. Eso debe poner al gobierno a pensar, ¿sobre qué? No tiene idea y tampoco le interesa.

Su trabajo no consiste en cuestionar las razones de fanáticos locos, sino en limpiar áreas y ayudar personas; evitar que destruyan este paisaje que parece más salido de un cuento de hadas que del planeta Tierra.

Las casas que los rodean parecen una serie de cuadrados bien puestos, todas combinan con sus vecinas.

Su objetivo es el Hospital que está justo enfrente de ellos.

Se lleva la mano a la oreja cuando oye la estática que precede a una transmisión.

"Equipo Alfa, terminen de limpiar la zona y regresen. Es una emergencia", el usual tono de aburrimiento del hombre tras la radio está ausente. Algo muy malo ha pasado y Chris no puede imaginarse de qué se trata. Sus presentimientos siempre sugieren catástrofe o cambios bruscos y desagradables en la rutina.

Debe haber hecho una mueca porque Ryan se le acerca, con la frente contraída y una pregunta en los labios que no formula por el respeto que le tiene. Eso es lo malo de los nuevos compañeros, no te conocen lo suficiente como para tomarse esa clase de libertades necesarias en la guerra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"Tenemos un ataque en la sede norteamericana".

— ¡No vamos a llegar! —las horas de distancia entre Alemania y Estados Unidos no se reducirán ni aunque viajen con buenas intenciones. Piensa en los novatos que están siendo entrenados en la base, recuerda a Jill y chasquea la lengua. Se las arreglarán, no los necesitan. La Central sólo está exagerando, como siempre. De vez en cuando dan órdenes de la manera más histérica que puede existir. No es para tanto.

Sin embargo, no se lo cree.

"Los demás equipos están muy lejos", informa la voz, impaciente.

— Es imposible que pasen por sobre la seguridad.

"No lo han hecho, pero están generando muchos problemas. Enviarles refuerzos es necesario".

Chris le hace señales con las manos a Ryan y éste tarda en captarlas, cuando las entiende corre hacia afuera y le grita a los demás que es hora de replegarse y reagruparse. Nada inusual en las misiones, pero totalmente innecesario en una tan exitosa como la que están cumpliendo. A regañadientes los soldados van abriéndose paso, neutralizando a los objetivos que aún ven y los separan de su capitán.

Uno de sus hombres, al que reconoce como James, se pone a cargar su fusil de asalto, y luego le dedica una mal disimulada mirada de impaciencia. Ryan se adelante y por fin habla:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, capitán? —Empieza, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero —. ¿Nos retiramos?

— Sí, nos necesitan. Ha sido una orden directa, ya lo han escuchado. Parece ser que seremos los refuerzos.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió con los que están más cerca? —Pregunta James, se le nota en todo el cuerpo que la estaba pasando muy bien y que muy posiblemente estaba sufriendo una de sus muy famosas rachas ganadoras, esas en donde termina dándoles en el cerebro a los objetivos tras el primer disparo. James es un soldado de segundos disparos. Los primeros le sirven para inmovilizarlos—. ¿Están todos muertos o qué?

— Probablemente a la mayoría los hayan mandado a otros países, como a nosotros. Debemos ser los que estamos más cerca. Los ataques no han parado desde hace semanas, puede que nos hayamos confiado —inclusive él—. Hay guerrillas por todas partes.

Odia admitirlo, pero no reconoció las señales.

Necesitará de Grey y los demás, por lo menos el soldado ha pasado el tiempo suficiente a su lado como para estar al tanto de sus manías, ahora mismo parece estar determinado a defender su nación y mueve el puño derecho como si quisiera golpear a los responsables de este ataque. Sin duda, Ryan es la clase de hombre que no necesita en su equipo. Es demasiado noble como para entender que a veces no se necesita seguir órdenes para luchar por una causa.

Sólo americanos como él son capaces de salir de su patria con el objetivo de salvar a los demás y no fijarse si han cerrado la puerta con llave.

Cayeron en el señuelo, pero, ¿de quién?


	3. Incluso los grandes caen

**Nota:** Creo que empezaré a responderles a los anónimos. Usualmente hago historias de un sólo capítulo, así que aprovecharé que esta tiene varios para hacerlo. Veo un número satánico en la información de esta historia, el 666.

Y, bueno, _lexie_ , gracias por comentar. Es difícil seguir una historia cuando no tienes cuenta, o cuando tienes flojera de meterte a la tuya. Se aprecia el interés.

* * *

 **II.**

 _"Nunca es suficiente y tú te estás yendo abajo."_

* * *

 **S** herry conoce la presión que se siente al huir de las cosas, la respiración agitada, la sangre bombeándole con fuerza, la garganta seca, las piernas débiles…

Cree que huir de su propio padre es similar a huir de Claire Redfield. La menor de los Redfields la ha cuidado como una madre y no merece desconocer el destino de su hija. Sin embargo, ella se sintió como una persona independiente desde mucho antes de que sus verdaderos padres murieran, ¿por qué debería darle la oportunidad a nadie de detenerla? Si es lo que quiere, ¿para qué contenerse?

Se mira en el espejo de su habitación y no se reconoce.

— No me veo como cuando era niña, he cambiado tanto…

Reprime un suspiro y empaca algo de ropa, además de su porra eléctrica, munición y un poco de alimento. El mensaje podría tratarse de una trampa, pero también puede ser la verdad. Su cabeza no deja de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿quiere ver a su tío Albert sí o no? ¿Él la reconocerá a pesar de que ella no recuerda casi nada de él?

No es idiota.

No piensa ir derecho hacia donde se encuentra el mayor bioterrorista que conoce, pero la curiosidad le puede más. Así como cuando Jake la miró y le preguntó acerca de su padre, ella quiere saber aún más de lo que le quieren decir. Puede que no le guste lo que averiguará, pero tomará el riesgo.

Sabe que el gobierno no la mantuvo en custodia para arrebatarle un tiempo que pudo haber usado para conocer personas y vivir una vida relativamente normal, sino para que no le hicieran daño.

Mientras crecía vio pasar a Claire y a Leon ante sus ojos, los veía cambiar; observaba cómo Leon dejaba de ser el hombre de humor afable que tanta confianza le inspiró cuando lo conoció (¿quién no confía en los policías? Son buenas personas) para convertirse en un agente de decisiones rápidas y chistes de palabras, y también notaba como Claire dejaba de mencionar a otras niñas pequeñas, de repente sólo era ella y nadie más. ¿Es que no era agradable con todos los niños asustados?

En las instalaciones del gobierno estaba quieta. Detenida en el tiempo. Sin poder decirle a nadie que no había dado su primer beso, que nunca tuvo novio o que no comprendería jamás de ir a la universidad como las personas de su edad.

Está acostumbrada a esperar y no quiere hacerlo más.

Durante su aislamiento a Sherry le gustaba escuchar las historias de Claire y admirar las decisiones de Leon, en ese orden. El amigo del presidente siempre tuvo menos tiempo para verla que la activista, pero de alguna manera el espacio que ocupaba en el corazón de la pequeña Birkin nunca cambió.

Al menos no hasta que llegó Jake y se metió de lleno.

— Si voy a meterme en problemas, supongo que podría hacerlo sola. Sin inmiscuir a mis amigos.

Jake nunca ha sido su amigo. Es algo más. Algo que no termina de entender, porque aunque fue muy romántico y reconfortante disparar con él un arma, aquello no fue el primer paso para comenzar a salir y visitar juntos los centros comerciales de la zona tomados de la mano.

Se moja el rostro con agua fría y sale del baño, cruza su cuarto —pintado de azul cielo, lleno con muebles de palo de rosa y una cama cubierta de ropa desordenada— sale al pasillo, en donde tiene fijado un ridículo cuadro de un plato con frutas, y encuentra compañía en la sala. Su casa es tan sencilla como reconfortante, podría cruzarla entera en menos de un minuto. Le recuerda que no importa a dónde la manden, siempre tendrá un sitio al cual regresar.

Recargado en una de las paredes se encuentra Jake.

La rubia supone que debe estar nervioso, no se ha sentado a pesar de que tiene varios sillones a menos de tres metros de distancia. Tal vez los colores suaves no son de su agrado.

Sherry se pone la mochila pequeña en la que empacó sus cosas al hombro y se le acerca.

— Es una locura —le dice él a voz de cuello, sin moverse de su sitio. Como si acabara de aprenderse el diálogo de un guión de teatro y no estuviera muy seguro de que las últimas filas pudieran escucharlo claramente. Los ojos rasgados chocando contra los suyos.

— No quieres que vaya.

— Exacto. Quiero ir yo. _Solo_ —remarca.

— Se ha comunicado con ambos —le recuerda. A veces le molesta un poco ese afán masculino de querer protegerla de todo. ¡Si ya no es una niña! Sabe cuidarse sola. ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta? Intenta no empezar una pelea, así que respira hondo. Ya están peleando, pero prefiere hablar con tranquilidad. No va a gritar—. Nos quiere ver a ambos. _A los dos_ , Jake.

— Es peligroso —insiste.

— Mis misiones siempre son peligrosas. ¿Crees que me habrían mandado al centro de una guerra si hubiesen creído que no era capaz de encontrarte? ¿De sacarte de allí con vida al mismo tiempo en que yo me protegía? —Razona. No se atreve a tocarlo, pero le gustaría hacerlo, le gustaría que con el tacto hubiese una descarga eléctrica que lo hiciera recapacitar.

Sin embargo, duda mucho que exista algo como eso entre ellos.

Él le frunce el ceño, incapaz de replicarle. No puede ganarle con nada a ese argumento.

— Tienes un punto, súper chica.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Jake se separa de la pared y asiente. No ha tomado ninguna medida porque cree que demorarán muy poco o los capturarán otra vez, de cualquier forma le quitarán todo lo que lleve encima. ¿Para qué dejárselos fácil?

Ver a su padre a estas alturas del partido le parece ridículo, no lo considera como uno y puede apostar a que ya nadie lo ve como un hijo. Lo único que sabe es que no va a dejar a la rubia sola. Si juntos pudieron salir de sus problemas y superar un montón de persecuciones sin sentido, pueden hacerlo otra vez.

— Vayamos a ver a ese gilipollas —dice, resuelto.

Ella sonríe ligeramente. Es imposible para un hijo no querer un poco a sus padres, aún si éstos cometieron errores del tamaño de un planeta.

Sherry aún no perdona a los suyos por haber preferido su trabajo por sobre una vida tranquila a lado de su hija, pero comprende un poco su situación. Umbrella era una empresa horrible que asesinaba a sus empleados para resolverlo todo.

Tal vez no había manera de que se marcharan.

No se imagina el miedo que debieron de sentir al saber que un movimiento en falso podía llevarlos directamente a la tumba.

* * *

 **J** ill se pega a la pared y maldice en su mente a todos los dioses que conoce. Aunque se hubiera duchado tres veces el olor del perfume y jabón la delatarían, sólo espera que el tenue aroma de sangre y desinfectante la conviertan en un cadáver sin importancia.

En el piso, a menos de dos metros de ella, se encuentra un licker, con la lengua por afuera, prácticamente rozándola con la punta. La apariencia viscosa y grotesca de la criatura le provoca encogerse. Sin un arma potente en sus manos, el licker le parece mucho más peligroso que de costumbre; si no salta hacia ella le es imposible contraatacar.

Tras unos segundos, la B.O.W. se da la vuelta y sigue inspeccionado el lugar. Sus pasos son amortiguados por la voz robotizada de hombre que anuncia que hay amenazas biológicas en la zona, les pide a todos que guarden la calma, recuerden las zonas de seguridad y que esto no es un simulacro.

— Nunca hacemos simulacros —murmura ella con molestia.

Mueve un pie por delante del otro, aún le falta cruzar otro pasillo para llegar al sitio en donde dejó a la científica.

No se explica cómo es que hay criaturas infectadas en plena base de la B.S.A.A. ¡Es ridículo!

Pero racionalizarlo no la ayudará a sobrevivir. A veces es sólo cuestión de racionar las balas y no los hechos.

Deberían de existir depósitos de armas en cada esquina, en situaciones como esta sólo tiene sus puños y su coraje. No le dejan conservar armas pesadas en su cuarto, así que no tiene nada más potente que su Beretta.

Mientras camina escucha disparos, no duda que alguno de los soldados con los cuales entrena se salve y sea lo suficientemente astuto como para buscar sobrevivientes o alertar a los altos mandos. Lamentablemente, el ruido les atrae. Mientras más disparen, más lickers tendrán a su alrededor.

Recarga su mano en una de las puertas metálicas y la abre, el chirrido de las bisagras le pone la piel de gallina y mientras traga saliva se introduce en el interior del laboratorio. Ninguno de los vidrios está roto o ensangrentado, los objetos médicos siguen estando en su lugar y en una de las esquinas permanece Rebecca. Con los ojos entornados hacia la entrada que acaba de atravesar y más pálida que de costumbre.

— ¡Jill!

La rubia se lleva un dedo a los labios y a zancadas corta con la distancia que las separa.

— No grites, nos descubrirán —susurra.

La de cabello castaño asiente, comprensiva a la petición. Con fuerza rodea el torso de Jill y la aprieta. Hace tanto tiempo que no sujeta un arma por decisión propia que teme no volver a hacerlo bien. Ahora que no está sola se siente mejor, más valiente, más capaz de acabar con una de esas criaturas.

Sobrevivió a dos mansiones, ¿por qué no a una instalación?

Sólo requiere de los materiales adecuados para volver a hacerlo. Salir con vida es una cuestión de suerte y astucia.

— Puedo crear una bomba, pero necesito que alguien vigile.

— ¿Rebecca?

La médico se separa y sonríe.

— Si caminamos muy lentamente no nos escucharán, pero si son varios, ¿si nos cubren el camino? Nos…

— Nos matarán —termina Jill. Ahora entiende por qué la chica sobrevivió. Es más inteligente de lo que parece. La menor camina con cautela hacia donde están los frascos y tubos de ensayo sin utilizar y busca alguna sustancia que, combinada, le ayude a crear un ácido.

No tiene mucho tiempo para hacer algo verdaderamente fuerte.

— ¿Podrías vigilar? —Pregunta sin voltearse.

Jill asiente y se aleja unos cuantos pasos para echar un vistazo. Entreabre la puerta que usó antes y se asoma. No escucha los característicos sonidos que hacen los lickers al caminar, pero tampoco oye balazos. ¿Será que ya todos perecieron? Aprieta el puño hasta lograr que los nudillos se le pongan blancos y niega con la cabeza. Pensar en desgracias no va a provocarlas o mejorar su situación. Si no se equivoca, en el piso de arriba es en donde está el depósito de armas, si logra encontrar una tarjeta de identificación podría hacerse con un lanzagranadas y llenarlo a rebosar de balas ácidas. Pero esquivarlos durante el camino no va a ser sencillo y tampoco piensa dejar atrás a Rebecca.

Tendrá que pensar en otra solución.

La preocupación comienza a apoderarse de ella, entorna la mirada hacia la otra mujer y la descubre llenando un matraz con algo. No entiende qué está haciendo, pero de alguna manera parece como si estuviera armando fusiles con piezas mejoradas o bombas.

Rebecca comienza a calentar la sustancia.

— Es azufre —responde ante la pregunta implícita de la rubia—. No es ningún polvo medicinal. Aunque el color sea amigable no deberías consumirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para experimentos biológicos no hay necesidad de usar una sustancia tan volátil como esta, a menos que estemos conteniendo algo. Siempre es bueno tener en nuestras reservas un poco de todo.

No añade más, es innecesario decirle que está tratando de que el oxígeno se una al primer elemento por medio de la combustión, o que luego formará otro compuesto totalmente nuevo, pero esta vez con una temperatura diferente. Explicarle por qué añadirá agua a la mezcla será igual de tardado que pedirle que la ayude.

Jill no es tonta, pero no es momento de explicarle sobre enlaces químicos y oxidaciones.

El sonido de pasos alerta a la mayor, quien cierra la puerta.

— ¿Has terminado? —Sisea. El licker se aferra al cristal reforzado y pasa su lengua por la superficie, dejando una capa pegajosa y blanquecina, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar por medio del olfato y el gusto si hay gente en el interior o no. Pareciera que sospecha que, en efecto, hay gente dentro, pues no se marcha.

Jill observa al licker. Si tan sólo tuviera su subfusil o una escopeta…

Levanta su pistola y le apunta.

El peso extra en su hombro la hace saltar y ahogar un grito. La científica está a su lado, sosteniendo varios frascos cerrados con un líquido incoloro. ¿Siempre fue de ese color el ácido que usan en los lanzagranadas?

— Ahora podemos salir sin que nos maten. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo terminamos así.

— Por lo menos éstos no parecen ir en manada. Hubo varios informes al respecto y creo que nos iría peor si van en grupo —Jill sujeta uno de los frascos entre sus manos y guarda otro en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Rebecca sonríe gentilmente. Ir acompañada es mejor que estar sola.

"Se les pide a todos los agentes activos mantenerse lejos del sector cero. Repito, se les pide a todos los agentes activos mantenerse lejos del sector cero."

Las dos mujeres se miran y asienten.

El mensaje puede distraer, momentáneamente, a las criaturas, pero eso no durará mucho. El licker del cristal busca el sitio en donde se transmitió el mensaje, curioso por haber encontrado una presa adherida al techo.

Jill empuja la puerta para hacerle espacio a su compañera y luego camina sobre las puntas de sus pies. El sector cero es el más cercano a la salida y también es el lugar donde se ubican la mayoría de los agentes. Para estos momentos ya debieron bloquear la entrada al resto de los sectores, la única salida es la entrada que hay desde el exterior hacia las instalaciones.

"Se enviarán refuerzos al sector cero. Por favor, mantengan la calma."

— ¿Cómo puede ser que nos hayamos quedado atascadas en esta situación, Jill?

— No lo sé, Rebecca, pero mantén los ojos abiertos.

— No había forma de que averiguaran nuestra posición —continúa la de cabellos castaños—. Nadie sabía dónde estaba nuestra base.

— A menos que haya un traidor en nuestras filas. No sería la primera vez —musita la más alta antes de pedirle que no siga hablando. A veces el factor sorpresa es más importante que sentirse seguro.

Da la vuelta y se detiene de golpe, hay otro licker, justo delante de ella. Se apoya en su talón para dar un giro un poco más amplio y poder esquivarle. Se sostiene de la pared más alejada de su enemigo y observa el resto de las paredes. Un par de ellas están rasguñadas. Si caminan un poco más, se encontrarán con más enemigos. Eso es seguro.

Rebecca la imita con mucho menos destreza y echa un vistazo en la misma dirección. Hasta hace unas horas atrás podía recorrer esos pasillos sin temor alguno. Le recuerda un poco al incidente con su primera mansión. Sólo que esta vez las paredes están casi intactas y no parecen delatar deterioro y desuso o advertir un peligro a cada esquina.

Un par de ceros de color azul contrastan directamente con la piel expuesta del licker.

"Amenaza biológica detectada en el sector tres. Por favor, manténganse alejados de las puertas herméticas."

— Parece que nunca es suficiente, ¿eh?

Rebecca niega con la cabeza como respuesta y avanza con cuidado. Salir es más fácil que buscar armas para quedarse. Evita correr y mantiene la palma rígida, sin apretarla, pues lo último que quiere es quemarse la mano por romper el frasco con el ácido.

— Ya casi estamos —susurra Jill, percibiendo cada vez más sangre y cadáveres de lickers a su paso. Algunos parecen que van a levantarse de un momento a otro. Ambas mujeres los evitan, pisarlos empeorará su equilibrio.

Un hombre, con su fusil en mano, respira agitadamente en la entrada. En cuanto percibe movimiento les apunta con su arma.

— Los eliminé a todos —reporta con cierto orgullo—. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí sin tener un arma? Oh… perdonen. Doctora Chambers, —y aquí duda un poco, pues la rubia fue una de las fundadoras de la B.S.A.A. y aunque actualmente esté más interesada en el campo de batalla que en sentarse tras un monitor para dar órdenes sigue siendo muy importante para la organización— Teniente Valentine. No había notado que eran ustedes. He visto a un grupo llegar, pero…

— ¡Abajo! —Exclama la menor en cuanto distingue a un licker acercándoseles por detrás del soldado. Arroja el ácido hacia la criatura y cuando el cristal se rompe el licker comienza a aullar de dolor, con sus garras rasguña la espalda del varón para tratar de alcanzar a Rebecca, pero la piel comienza a deshacérsele, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente.

Jill aprovecha esto y arroja su propio tubo en dirección del pecho de la criatura; el licker retrocede, sacudiéndose, ahora sin intenciones de atacar a nadie. Trata de que el corazón le siga latiendo aún cuando se le esté desmoronando a cada segundo.

— ¡Salió de la nada! —se quejó el soldado.

— No bajes la guardia —regaña la rubia.

Sonidos de disparos (que puede apostar se tratan de francotirador) la alertan. Provienen de afuera.

— Cuida esta entrada, soldado —voltea a ver a la mujer—. Rebecca, ¿podrías quedarte a atenderlo? Nos vendría bien que fueran dos y no uno. Puedes hacerlo. Creo que están teniendo problemas afuera y dejamos sólo a unos cuantos lickers atrás. No serán mucho problema para ustedes. ¡Regresaré!

— ¡Jill! ¡No!

La aludida sale corriendo, sólo tiene una pistola en sus manos y un tubo de ácido en su cintura, pero no le importa. Tiene que averiguar quién o qué está atacando la base norteamericana.

La escasez de luz exterior le da de lleno en el rostro, pero Jill sigue avanzando.

* * *

 **N** athan es el primero en notar que algo está fuera de lugar. Ya sea por su experiencia anterior a la B.S.A.A., o porque hasta hace unos cuantos meses solía ser una de las mentes brillantes que dirigía a los novatos en maniobras de distracción y emboscada. Siente que algo anda mal. Muy mal.

Se detiene y apunta con su fusil a todas partes. Como siempre, han aterrizado un poco más lejos de su objetivo. Les llevará unos cuantos metros atravesar el desierto y dar con las instalaciones. En cuanto pisa el concreto que anticipa la entrada principal vuelve a girar el cuello.

Siente que alguien los está observando.

— Capitán, creo que deberíamos…

Chris voltea con toda la intención de negarle la sugerencia y bramarle que deben de seguir, pero su subordinado ni siquiera alcanza a completar su protesta. Sólo se desvanece en su posición y cae. El sonido del disparo llega después. Un agujero grotesco le atraviesa la cabeza y a partir de allí comienza a salírsele la sangre.

— ¡Nos atacan!

— ¡Manténganse en movimiento! —Ordena el capitán. Con su fusil en alto busca al responsable. Es un desierto, no puede esconderse por siempre.

El sonido del viento cortándose lo alerta y antes de que pueda alertar a los demás observa cómo James se derrumba sobre sus rodillas. La misma herida adorna sus sienes.

Los J'avos no son tan hábiles, los zombis ni siquiera pueden considerarse peligrosos cuando sólo agitan las armas de fuego. Esto es diferente. Los disparos son demasiado precisos. ¡Están siendo atacados por francotiradores!

Chris trata de deshacerse de la impotencia y corre, describiendo una trayectoria zigzagueante.

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que una parte de él sigue pensando que Nathan y James siguen con vida y sólo han sido derribados momentáneamente.

— ¡Lo tengo en la mira! —Exclama Drake emocionado. Si bien, James era el mejor tirador del equipo después del capitán, él no planea quedarse atrás. Es un soldado que sabe cómo mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones de peligro. Frunce el ceño y dispara, tratando de que el hombre que les apunta se muestre.

No obstante lo único que recibe es una granada a sus pies.

— Tsk, vaya que lanza bien… —se echa hacia atrás y luego se da cuenta de que lo que arrojaron no fue una granada estándar, sino una cegadora. Cierra y abre los ojos con fuerza, una y otra vez; intentando que sus pupilas no demoren mucho en reponerse.

Liam corre en su dirección y lo tumba con una tacleada.

— ¡Te tiene en la mira, perdedor!

— Yo también te quiero, Liam —responde Drake en el suelo con una sonrisa idiota. Agradece desde el fondo de su corazón que le haya salvado la vida, pero este no es el momento para detenerse y decírselo. Se levanta con rapidez y corre hacia el sitio desde donde le arrojaron la granada.

Pero, desde su trayectoria, no ve a nadie donde percibió antes una cabeza. ¿Cómo es que el agresor pudo moverse tan rápido? Definitivamente es humano, o alguna B.O.W. con la capacidad de razonar y moverse mejor que un humano.

No son infectados normales.

Chris continúa corriendo hasta que reconoce a un grupo de lickers a la distancia. Son cuatro y se mueven con rapidez. Lo único que sabe es que no va a dejar que ninguno de sus hombres muera por culpa de una de esas criaturas y como se les acercan desde el interior del edificio sospecha que deben de haber sido los principales causantes de que la histeria se apoderara de la Central.

Bueno, antes no dejó la B.S.A.A. cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo sólo porque quiso honrar la memoria de su segundo al mando, pudo haberlo hecho, nadie se lo hubiera impedido, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora que ha visto a dos de sus nuevos subordinados caer vuelve a tener ganas de dejar su cargo. ¿Qué clase de capitán es si no puede mantener vivo a su equipo?

Apunta a uno de los lickers y comienza a disparar.

No dejará que vuelva a pasar, no si puede evitarlo.

— ¡Capitán, fuego enemigo! —Exclama Liam, cubriéndose por inercia de una ráfaga de balas que, de todas formas, chocan contra su chaleco antibalas. Justo en los puntos vitales, puntos que, de haber sido perforados, lo hubieran matado.

La presión mantiene quieto a Liam.

Chris acaba con tres de los lickers y luego se reúne con Liam, que mira atentamente cómo se les acerca su oponente. Los rasgos de este se le hacen tremendamente familiares, entorna la mirada hacia el hombre, pero la oscuridad de la noche le impide descubrir su identidad.

— Incluso los grandes caen —pronuncia con sorna el francotirador, que se ha movido con la velocidad del rayo para poder descargarle a menos de quince metros de distancia una bala en la nariz a Liam. Un tiro más que limpio, pero bastante lento para su gusto. Si tuviese más espacio para maniobrar los dejaría llorar un poco antes de enterrarles una bala.

Ryan se pone entre Chris y el francotirador con toda la intención de servir como escudo humano. Drake también flanquea al mayor. Si no puede explotarle nada en la cara al enemigo va a lograr que sus explosivos le alcancen por el simple hecho de haberle disparado. ¡Cómo le gustaría haber traído algo mucho más fuerte que el C4!

Una bala roza la mejilla de Chris, justo en el lugar que Jake le raspó una vez.

— Crees que he fallado, pero no lo hice. Fue una advertencia. Yo nunca fallé un tiro —el hombre apunta con el rifle a su excapitán y sonríe ladino.

Es entonces cuando el Redfield lo entiende: Piers Nivans está vivo y los está atacando. Piers, su compañero, lo está amenazando tras haber matado a la mayoría de sus subordinados. Piers quiere matarlo. Piers lo está apuntando con un francotirador. _Piers_.

— ¡Piers!

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza. No puede dispararle, simplemente no puede. Todos sus nervios le sugieren que la persona enfrente de él es la que le ha estado cuidando las espaldas durante más de dos años. Y, sin embargo, las pruebas están ante sus ojos: El exteniente abrirá fuego si se mueve.

Si mueve su brazo se escuchará otro disparo y alguien caerá, no puede apuntarle (y tampoco quiere hacerlo) al corazón en tan poco tiempo.

La situación en la que está metido es como el ajedrez, sacrificar fichas para avanzar y ganar es necesario, no opcional. Por eso detesta tanto los juegos de mesa y estrategia, suelen ser crueles y fríos.

No hará ningún sacrificio.

Evita llevarse la mano a la mejilla para limpiarse la sangre y deshacerse del ardor que siente.

Razonar con él es la única jugada que le queda.

— ¡Piers, escúchame, lo que sea que te hayan hecho se puede revertir! No puedes seguir matando gente inocente. ¡Tú no eres así!

— ¡Ah! ¿Como mi vida? ¿Estás diciendo que vas a volver a matarme? ¿Es eso? "Revertir lo que me hicieron" —repite burlón—. Eso es muy generoso de su parte, capitán, pero prefiero seguir viviendo. Dejé muchas cosas pendientes ese día.

— ¡No! —Chris exclama abatido y da un paso hacia delante, para disgusto de Ryan—. Piers, esto no está bien. ¡No estás siendo tú!

— La muerte cambia a las personas, Chris. Soy un soldado, estuve preparado para morir desde mucho antes de nacer. Incluso si no lo hubiera querido siempre supe que moriría en el campo de batalla. Iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

El mayor de los Redfield empuja a Ryan hacia un lado, da un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso y se arroja contra su antiguo subordinado. Cada palabra que escucha es una razón más para arriesgarse. Si puede salvar algo de él, por mínimo que sea, lo intentará. Luchará con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar al soldado en el que alguna vez confió y consideró casi como un hermano.

— ¡Tú me salvaste! ¡Sacrificaste tu vida por mí! ¡Escúchame, Piers!

El francotirador se tambalea y luego se aprieta contra el mayor.

— ¡Y tú no has hecho nada! —Protesta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué no salvaste a Merah en ese entonces? ¡¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de que todos estábamos muriendo como fichas de dominó bajo tus órdenes?!

— ¡Lo intenté, maldita sea! ¡Habría dado mi vida por ustedes de estar en su lugar!

Los ojos del menor destellan durante un momento y luego se echa hacia atrás de un salto, soltándose al instante del agarre ajeno. Acomoda el rifle en sus brazos y le dirige una mirada de superioridad antes de volver a sonreír. De cerca le es imposible guardar la calma.

Apunta hacia el mayor y dispara.

El alarido del licker detrás de Chris se deja escuchar, pero Piers no muestra señales de satisfacción al respecto.

— Eso es lo que pensé —deja su arma descansado entre sus brazos y sonríe—. ¿Sabes? Pude ser sólo un soldado más para ti, pero todo lo que hice, lo que hago, funciona. Si no hubiera hecho todos esos tiros perfectos, si no te hubiera cubierto, si no hubiera estado a tu lado para recibir algunos cuantos golpes y evitar que tú los sufrieras, ¿crees que las cosas habrían sido como ahora? ¿Crees que seguirías vivo? Aunque nada de eso importa ya…

De repente una bala le roza los cabellos a Piers, ahí en donde se le unen y forman una figura puntiaguda, interrumpiendo al instante su discurso.

— Han llegado los refuerzos. —Concluye con lentitud.

— ¡Jill! —Chris la mira como si se hubiera materializado de repente. Ninguno la escuchó llegar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que...?

— Se supone.

Jill tiene predisposición a romper las reglas. Antes lo hacía porque era la única forma de vivir que tenía, luego fue porque la justicia no era una labor que consistiera en seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra.

Poco le importa tener un grupo de soldados (entre ellos Rebecca) tras su cabeza, mejor para ellos, así toman parte de la situación como lo que ella no es: un verdadero refuerzo.

Ha estado confinada a ver las expresiones contenidas de un montón de científicos. Tomarse un descanso y noquear a un par de personas vale la pena cuando su _compañero_ está en peligro. Le parece gracioso seguir refiriéndose así a Chris, pero es que no puede evitarlo. No es como si el capitán del equipo Alfa le llamara de otra forma. No es como si le fuera a declarar un amor que ella también siente cuando están rodeados de enemigos, o, en este caso, de viejos amigos traidores. No mira a Chris. Ya sabe que tiene la expresión de idiota impulsivo que quiere salvar todo y a todos.

— La próxima bala va en tu corazón, niño —levanta la Beretta en contra de él.

— Ahora nos ponemos a insultar. No soy un niño. Hace tiempo que dejé de serlo —replica Piers, sin alterarse.

— ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Pregunta ella—. Somos cuatro contra uno.

El francotirador le mira como si nunca antes hubiera visto a una mujer. Hace tiempo que conoce a Jill, pero nunca la trató por tanto tiempo como ahora. La B.S.A.A. es muy rigurosa en cuanto a brotes virales, ataques bioterroristas e infectados se refiere, jamás la dejarían salir a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia. A él no le dejarán regresar a casa sin sacarle casi toda la sangre y cortarle allí donde perdió el brazo.

Probablemente el ataque de los lickers le dio un pase de salida momentáneo.

— ¿Quién? Yo seré el último en enterarme —miente con una mirada más que desafiante—. Por algo tenemos claves. "As de corazones", "Tres de diamantes". Para que el enemigo no sepa qué es lo que le espera, o para que no nos ataquen antes de que lleguemos a nuestro destino —ladea la cabeza—. Aunque eso ya lo saben.

Sin perder más tiempo, Piers dispara otra vez, esta vez para herir a Valentine en el hombro e inmovilizarla por unos segundos. Acto seguido se mueve a un lado y apunta directamente hacia Ryan.

En cuanto la bala cruza por detrás de Jill, el francotirador clava su mirada en la de su Capitán. La consternación visible en los ojos de su antiguo superior es suficiente para que sienta remordimiento y abandone su misión, pero si lo tiene inmovilizado de la impresión no debería desaprovechar su buena suerte.

— Chris, no estás del lado correcto, ellos te están usando —asegura con tristeza y luego se dirige al resto—. Si no me dejan marchar los mataré a todos —amenaza—. En realidad a mí no me importaría matar a mis reemplazos. Sólo son un montón de inútiles que no pueden proteger a su capitán.

Jill se sujeta el hombro, tratando de deshacerse de su aturdimiento. El dolor está allí, pero debe mantenerse despierta si quiere pelear.

— ¡No te puedes ir! —Sisea.

— Sí que puedo. Intenta detenerme y te dispararé un _sedante_. No es muy difícil hacerlo, mi puntería es inigualable y todos ustedes están fuera de forma —se ríe.

Chris gruñe por lo bajo, esa es la misma risa que escuchó cuando creyó que lo había perdido todo y sólo sabía que se encontraba en China, pero está carece por completo de jovialidad. Pareciera que sólo puede reír para burlarse de ellos. ¿Qué le habrán hecho? Nada de lo que dice tiene mucho sentido y ha evitado responder muchas preguntas.

Piers ajusta su arma con la mano izquierda a su espalda y luego estira el brazo derecho hacia delante. El dedo corazón y el dedo índice estirados hacia el frente, como si estuviera señalándolos.

— Supongo que no están muy cooperativos el día de hoy —de las puntas de sus dedos sale una chispa que luego se convierte en un rayo azul que choca directamente contra Chris y luego se divide para alcanzar también a Jill. Los dos veteranos gimen en un intento de aguantar la carga eléctrica sobre sus cuerpos, pero segundos después del impacto dejan de gritar. La corriente eléctrica se desvanece una vez que ellos cierran los ojos.

El francotirador sonríe satisfecho cuando les escucha derrumbarse y entonces apunta sus dedos hacia Ryan y Drake.

— Cuando despierten pueden decirles que Albert Wesker requiere de su presencia en Raccoon City antes del próximo mes —es más fácil darles un ultimátum a personas que no conoce que a las que sí conoce y sabe le van a bombardear con preguntas e insultos—. Pero por ahora deberían atenderlos. Puede que estén un poco… _inconscientes_.

Se da la vuelta y corre para alejarse, cada vez más aprisa. Drake da una zancada para seguirlo, pero se detiene después de reflexionarlo un momento. ¿Acaba de lanzarles rayos aún cuando tenía guantes en las manos? Ese chico es una B.O.W.

No hay otra explicación.


	4. ¿Crees en el destino, nena?

**Nota:** Pronto entraré a la universidad, así que puede que demore un poco demasiado en actualizar.

* * *

 **III.**

 _"Respira cerca y hondo, es nuestra pesadilla."_

* * *

 **A** Feuer le gustan las alturas.

Para él las luces de la ciudad son como notas de papel pegadas en la nevera. Bonitas de ver, pero preocupantes de leer. Indican que tiene que hacer algo y rápido. Son como avisos brillantes que le recuerdan para qué vino a esta ciudad. Iluminan los edificios y señalan los pisos y habitaciones que son utilizados.

Con el codo apoyado en su pierna derecha y el mentón sobre la palma, mira hacia las calles. Aún de noche, la vida sigue su curso. Los automóviles avanzan de aquí a allá, como pequeñas hormigas que siguen los horarios sin chistar. Y los transeúntes avanzan sin mirar por encima de sus cabezas, como si lo único que importara fuera su destino y nada más.

Unos pasos delatan la presencia de su compañero.

— Has tardado mucho, _Blitz_.

— ¿Lo habrías hecho más rápido tú, Steve? —Responde Piers con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— Probablemente —se endereza y comienza a mover los pies, divertido con la sensación de libertad. La caída de la azotea podría matarlo, pero tenerle miedo a las alturas es irracional. Tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir a la caída.

Piers avanza con lentitud y suspira.

— Me reconoció y no quiso venir conmigo.

— Venga ya, hombre, ¿y cómo iba a no reconocerte?

— Pensé que no lo haría.

— Fuiste para que lo hiciera, ¿no? —Steve se levanta y se apoya en el barandal que está detrás de su espalda. El viento agita sus cabellos con violencia durante unos segundos. La sensación de frío es mínima y no le molesta en lo absoluto. Asume que se trata de una consecuencia de su nueva habilidad, pero no está seguro.

Estar nervioso siempre le ha quitado el frío.

— Sí, pero…

— ¿Qué los hará diferentes de la FBC una vez que se queden sin nada contra lo cual luchar?

— _Feuer_.

— ¿Sí? —Le regala una sonrisa más infantil que engreída.

Piers no está ofendido, ya se ha acostumbrado al más joven y sabe que aunque lo intente jamás podrá molestarlo. Tal vez ya maduró lo suficiente como para no inmutarse ni siquiera por la manera de proceder en la vida de Jake.

— No lo digas como si los conocieras.

— Oh, ¿acaso te molesté?

— Evidentemente, fui uno de ellos —replica. Es mejor que cambien de tema. Steve suele ser un pesado cuando se lo propone, si él no puede decir que no a sus propios ideales, el otro es incapaz de aceptar algo que no quiere. Merece el premio a las personas pesadas—. ¿Cómo va tu misión? ¿Tienes su localización?

— No lo sé, lo más probable es que no tenga que hacer nada… ya sabes cómo son algunas personas. En unas horas debería marcharme para recibirlos.

— Eres un suertudo de lo peor, Feuer.

— He estado en más guerras que tú, Blitz. Pero tengo que admitirlo, el nombre te queda bien —le acerca su puño izquierdo. Piers hace lo mismo, pero con su puño derecho, y se lo choca en un gesto claramente amistoso—. Eres rápido.

— Soy un profesional, después de todo.

— ¿Sabes? —Se pasa la mano por los nudillos—. Si el primer objetivo se cumple, Wesker podría hacerte alguna cura para que recuperes el brazo. Muchas personas tienen más de un virus en su interior, podrías arriesgarte. El virus-C es una combinación del mío y el de la chica Birkin. Me sorprende que no haya manera de que puedas controlar tu mutación. ¿No se supone que mutas por daños infringidos?

— No lo sé… —musita, moviendo los dedos de su mano izquierda—. Nunca fui inmune. No estoy seguro y no quiero arriesgarme a sufrir más daños de los que ya sufrí.

— Deberías ser capaz de controlarte ahora, de no mutar y convertirte en un asqueroso monstruo.

— ¿Me estás llamando asqueroso monstruo?

— ¡Oye! Sé lo que es sufrir mutaciones —se ríe—. Wesker nos dijo que también importaba nuestra manera de ser, lo que pensábamos, lo que queríamos… Si éramos buenas personas o no.

— Somos buenas personas, y los dos mutamos. ¿No es cuestión de resistencia genética? —Bufa, cubriéndose el cuello con su nueva bufanda amarilla.

El cielo sobre su cabeza ha comenzado a pasar del azul oscuro al negro, las estrellas apenas son perceptibles y él siente cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuye un grado. Vuelve a sentir escalofríos.

— No hablo de eso, tonto. Si mutas en una batalla, deberías poder regresar a tu estado original.

— No soy tú.

— Tienes el T-Verónica en tu cuerpo, _puedes_ hacerlo.

Piers chasquea la lengua. No le dijo la verdad a Chris cuando pudo hacerlo, tampoco dudó cuando tuvo que apretar el gatillo. ¿Eso significa que ya no le importa nada? ¿Se ha convertido en un asesino, en un monstruo?

Se puede decir que estuvo protegiendo a los soldados de sí mismo evitando que le disparasen.

No quería volver a ser la criatura que alguna vez fue, no quería sentir que cada respiración era un paso más para perder la consciencia. Pero tal vez ya no es ni será el mismo de antes.

Durante su batalla contra Haos jamás se sintió al borde de la muerte, sólo terriblemente mal. Parecía que realmente el virus le estaba curando, pero en realidad también se esforzaba por destruir su condición humana.

En esos instantes habría hecho una broma al respecto si no fuera porque su propia vida estaba en juego.

Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si alguno de los soldados hubiese tenido una puntería mejor. En primera instancia habría sentido un piquete; en segunda, si el disparo hubiera sido bueno, tal vez se habría cubierto de quitina.

Lo único que sabe es que ya no es humano.

— ¿Crees en el destino, _Blitz_?

— Creo en las ironías —susurra el francotirador. Mirándolo como si de repente estuviera hablando con otra persona. Pocas veces el portador del T-Verónica hace comentarios profundos y casi siempre están acompañados de una mirada perdida que ninguno de los dos quiere asimilar. Ninguna persona debería tener los ojos así de muertos.

— Entonces no olvides contra quién luchamos —Steve se estira perezosamente y lo abraza por el cuello.

Para sorpresa de Piers, el otro no está distante, así que le sonríe.

—Bioterrorismo —contesta solemne, sin apartarlo. Agradeciendo el gesto en silencio y rodeándolo de vuelta por los hombros.

Luchar contra soldados que creen que están peleando contra el bioterrorismo es irónico.

* * *

 **C** laire se levanta de la cama y suspira, ha vuelto a tener una pesadilla. No está asustada, pero aún así se levanta para tomar un poco de agua y refrescarse. Pisa el suelo frío con los pies descalzos y aprieta el interruptor.

La luz revela una cama desordenada y una habitación pequeña.

La pelirroja sigue su camino hasta llegar a la cocina. Llena un vaso con el agua del grifo y se lo bebe de inmediato. Deja el recipiente aparte y resopla. Sujeta por los bordes la encimera más cercana al fregadero y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia delante.

Últimamente ha estado soñando consigo misma. En su piel y huesos expandiéndose más allá de lo que deberían, en sus ojos rojos desorbitados, en un calor tan infernal como si estuviera en la playa con un montón de abrigos (y vaya que ha aprendido que los bikinis, aunque no sean sinónimos de desastre, pueden traer catástrofes biológicas consigo), en sangre, dolor y gritos.

Lo que le asusta no es la posibilidad de infectarse. Sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces ha probado el gusto metálico de su propia sangre y ha sido jalada, rasguñada y mordisqueada por zombis y otros animalejos igual de peligrosos.

Lo que la mantiene despierta es el hecho de perder su libre albedrío, convertirse en un ser que sólo quiere destruir y asesinar.

Cuando fue atendida tras el incidente en la Isla Sushestvovanie no le hicieron exámenes minuciosos, sólo la estabilizaron y le sacaron todo el miedo del cuerpo.

Reconoce que encontrar una cura para el T-Fobos va a ser difícil, pero le gustaría que la encontraran ya, que en este mismo instante llamaran a la puerta de su casa y le dijeran que sólo tiene que soportar un piquete más y podrá volver a sentir miedo sin contenerse. Sin temor de convertirse en un engendro.

Es cierto que como sobreviviente de Raccoon City no tiene muchos motivos para asustarse, pero ¿y si un día su propio cuerpo le traiciona y le hace saber que ya ha soportado suficiente? ¿Qué tal si se llevan a su hermano enfrente de sus propios ojos? ¿Qué pasaría si le arrebatan lo único que le queda?

Emocionalmente derrotada, Claire niega con la cabeza, lo único que sabe es que se enojaría y mucho. ¿Por qué le temería a algo que ya pasó? Algo que desde pequeña teme que le quiten.

La ansiedad que siente ahora no es razonable. Pasa mucho tiempo sin saber dónde está o qué está haciendo Chris como para empezar a preocuparse ahora.

Es hermana de un soldado, nunca sabrá qué día volverá a verlo, y puede que un día no regrese a casa, pero ella ya se habrá preparado mentalmente para ello. Pueden decirle que está luchando en China, o que está jugándose la vida en África y lo comprenderá, sonreirá y dirá que todo le irá bien. Porque ya está acostumbrada a tener un cuchillo cerca o un poco de munición debajo del lavabo del baño para defenderse sola.

Sabe que el mundo no es sólo una sucesión de claroscuros como le enseñaron en la escuela; es más que eso, es una serie de acontecimientos buenos y malos que se apagan y prenden según pase el tiempo. Es como una película que cambia a cada segundo que transcurre. Jamás será uno de esos bonitos cuadros que tanto quiso pintar cuando era una adolescente.

A su alrededor hay muchos colores vivos y alegres, pero ella misma ha comprobado que de un momento a otro puede encontrarse en medio de fotografías sepias o paisajes muertos.

Sólo para los niños las cosas brillan todo el tiempo y se colorean de rosa cada vez que son felices.

Sabe que el mundo no es completamente seguro, fácil o feliz. Tiene sus contrastes.

— Es mejor tener malas noticas a no tener nada —murmura con cansancio. A pesar de todo sigue prefiriendo un cuadro aterrador a un lienzo inmaculado.

Se dirige hacia el teléfono y marca un número. Espera con paciencia hasta que siente una presencia detrás de ella, se voltea con el corazón desbocado y descubre que a sus espaldas no hay nada.

— Debo estar volviéndome loca… —le dice al tono repetitivo del aparato. Nadie le responde. Marca otro número, y otro; pero el resultado es el mismo. Lo primero que piensa es que nadie responde nada durante la madrugada, luego comienza a preocuparse. ¿No Sherry dormía con el teléfono celular cerca de ella por si recibía noticias u órdenes de su agencia? ¿No Chris quería que le llamase cada vez que quisiera porque le echaba de menos y él nunca encontraba la oportunidad para levantar su teléfono?

Su siguiente elección no puede fallarle. Es decir, nunca le ha fallado, ¿por qué se irritaría por la llamada de una vieja amiga? Hace tiempo que no charlan.

Marca el número de Leon y se recarga sobre la pared, el tono sordo que indica que han descolgado le taladra el tímpano.

— ¿Diga?

La voz tensa del viejo oficial de policía le trae recuerdos y malos presentimientos. Claire traga saliva, es obvio que el otro esperaba que ella hablara primero.

— Leon, siento haberte llamado tan tarde… o temprano —trata de bromear para ocultar su propia preocupación—. Pero tengo problemas.

— ¿Qué problemas? Si se trata de tu hermano, está bien.

— No puedo… Espera, ¿qué?

— Atacaron a la B.S.A.A. —indica con inquietud—, creí que ya lo sabías. ¿Por qué estás llamando? ¿Claire?

La pelirroja respira hondo antes de contestar.

— No, yo llamaba porque…

¿No llamaba por los dos? ¿Por su hermano y por Sherry? Ahora sabe por qué su hermano no tiene ningún teléfono cerca, pero ¿qué hay de su pequeña?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —El tono de Leon se vuelve caluroso, confiable, _familiar_. A Claire esto le hace sonreír con nostalgia. Pareciera que vuelven a ser los dos jóvenes que se llaman continuamente para poder derrocar a Umbrella.

— Sherry no responde.

— Debe estar dormida —sugiere él.

— Siempre responde. Es curioso que no lo haya hecho precisamente hoy, pensé que mi hermano estaba demasiado cansado como para responderme, pero ya sabes lo que ha pasado. Lo atacaron… —la voz se le rompe sin remedio.

Está exagerando los hechos. A veces exagerar le hace sentirse un poco más positiva. Como si estuviera preparada para lo peor y tuviese el derecho de sentirse feliz sólo porque las cosas le salieron un poco mejor de lo que se obligó a creer.

— Técnicamente, sólo lo hirieron. Rasguños.

— Entiendo, pero… todo esto es tan inusual —se cambia de oreja el teléfono. — ¿Puedes llamarla por mí? Quizás no escuchó mi llamada.

— Desde luego, Claire.

— ¡Y Leon…! —Sin darse cuenta le ha gritado, solamente quiere que no le cuelgue tan rápido. Decide dejar la vergüenza atrás y contarle lo demás. El rubio nunca se ha reído de ella y en asuntos como estos puede llegar a ser la persona más comprensiva del universo. No la va a mandar a la cama como si fuese una chiquilla traviesa que consumió más azúcar de la debida—. Yo…, la verdad es que he tenido una pesadilla. Es una tontería. No fue nada fuera del otro mundo, pero estoy un poco inquieta. ¿Podrías… quedarte un poco más? Charlar conmigo, sólo por unos minutos. Por favor.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —repite.

— Sí.

— Supongo que puedo quedarme contigo un rato más —Claire casi puede verle la sonrisa mientras habla, le está hablando con ese tono suyo de "ya sé que hemos pasado por mucho y que yo quiero a Ada y que tú quieres a otro, pero, qué demonios, voy a coquetearte porque no es como si no fueras guapa." — ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Aparecía yo?

— Es ridículo. Soñé que me infectaba y me… transformaba.

— No deberías estar asustada, Claire. Te dije una vez que habías escogido el camino de la salvadora y sigue siendo cierto —se detiene y baja la voz, insertando un volumen más gentil a las palabras—. Chris y yo podemos luchar en primera fila, enfrentar a todas tus pesadillas cara a cara, pero tú estarás atrás, protegiendo a los que no pueden levantarse por sí solos, animándolos a continuar, haciéndolos crecer.

— Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Pero a veces no puedo evitar meterme en problemas. Es como si el universo estuviera en mi contra y me echara todo lo malo encima, es tan injusto… —resopla, casi como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

Leon se ríe, con esa risa que hace sentir bien a cualquiera que la escucha.

— Venga, Claire. Eres mucho más fuerte que eso. Estás hablando ahora mismo conmigo, ¿no? —Pregunta retórico. Ella no contesta, pero asiente, a pesar de que nadie puede apreciar su gesto—. Eso significa que sobreviviste y que has llegado hasta aquí por tus propios medios. No hay nada que no puedas sobrepasar. ¿No solías ser sólo una estudiante de artes? ¡Y aún así acabaste con muchos zombis!

— Y tú solías ser sólo un policía.

— Sí, qué noche más larga tuvimos… —suspira—. Literalmente fue una pesadilla, un día de mala suerte. Estarás mejor cuando salga el Sol y hayas descansado.

— ¿Y si no veo nunca el amanecer?

— Entonces tendrás que respirar hondo y ser paciente —el hombre mira el reloj por encima de su cabeza y se da cuenta de que el café ha dejado de hacerle efecto. Se siente agotado y con unas tremendas ganas de tumbarse en su cama—. Recuerda que ese día fue una pesadilla conjunta. Fue _nuestra_ pesadilla. Y aunque no haya nadie en tu casa ahora mismo puedes contar conmigo, con tu hermano, con Sherry… Puedes contar con muchas personas. No estás sola.

La mujer le agradece y cuelga.

Una lágrima se le derrama por la mejilla y piensa en Moira. Oh, por Dios, Moira. Su otra pequeña. ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidarse de ella? La adolescente está despierta incluso cuando su padre la manda a dormir cuatro horas antes.

Busca su móvil y encuentra un mensaje.

Lo abre y lee entre líneas. Hay algo sobre Barry… y nada más. Al parecer es un poco complicado limar todas las asperezas de su relación en tan pocos meses.

"Moira, avísale a tu padre que iré mañana a tu casa".

Manda el mensaje y espera.

Nunca llega la respuesta.

* * *

 **A** da Wong, con el lanzagarfios en mano, observa por debajo de sus pies.

La estructura del edificio es más imagen que practicidad. Hay muchos bordes en los cuales puede apoyarse o deslizarse sin que la vean. También existe una serie de torres que podrían ofrecerle un problema… si no tuvieran cortinas tapando las ventanas que las decoran.

Es de noche, así que la seguridad ha aumentado, pero tiene confianza en sí misma.

Odia hacer trabajos inversos, es decir, recuperar algo que le consiguió a uno para dárselo a otro. Pero lo bueno de estas misiones es que ya ha investigado a todos sus jefes con anterioridad y por ende sabe cómo lidiar con cualquier maniobra que tomen en su contra.

Si se tratase únicamente de conseguir información, Wesker no la necesitaría. Lamentablemente, _demanda_ , otra vez, la muestra de Las Plagas. Ese hombre tiene una fascinación enferma por darle órdenes y exponerla a peligros innecesarios, pareciera que la subestima, pero en realidad la sobreestima para luego echárselo en cara cuando falle.

¡Como si el corazón pudiera controlarse!

Camina en busca de la ventana más cercana a la oficina del presidente. En una de las esquinas descubre la espalda de quien supone un guardia de seguridad, o un guardaespaldas. No importa lo que sea, caerá en cuanto se le acerque. El problema es que seguramente tiene una radio con la que tiene que informar constantemente su posición. Todavía no puede neutralizarlo.

Con la punta de los tacones se balancea para tomar impulso y llegar al otro extremo de la estructura de un salto sin atravesar el área que cubre la primera ventana de su camino. Sonríe cuando descubre que su cuerpo sigue siendo tan elástico como en su última misión de alto riesgo.

Ada considera las misiones de alto riesgo que le encargan como actividades gratificantes y dignas de un amante de las cadenas perpetuas.

Lo divertido es que se ha dado cuenta de que la adrenalina que obtiene por llevarlas a cabo la mantiene fuera de los radares hasta que vuelven a llamarla. Porque sí, mantener el perfil bajo es una labor difícil que requiere de fuerza de voluntad y muchas veces debe tener más ganas de descansar que de trabajar para no meterse en problemas innecesarios. Aunque, como todo espía que se respete, es perfectamente capaz de salir de los líos sin verse alumbrada por la luz del escenario.

— Veamos, cariño, ¿dónde has dejado tu sillón favorito?

Los hombres de poder son tan fáciles de engañar. Sólo tienes que decirles que estarán seguros si compran un montón de pistolas y dormirán bien toda la noche. A otros les tienes que hacer creer que pueden obtener el triple de ganancias que las que tienen ahora y se olvidarán de todos los ideales que les prometieron a los demás cuando aún no estaban en el poder.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos debió ser igual.

Si tan sólo fuera tan noble como dice ser…

Pero como le dijo a Luis una vez: Es mejor no saber muchas cosas.

La verdad sobre Raccoon City, las motivaciones de los fundadores de Umbrella, los motivos de quienes financian a la B.S.A.A. y a TerraSave, la historia de la mayoría de los soldados, los sentimientos de la espía que siempre le cuida las espaldas a Leon...

Saberlo todo hace que el show sea un poco más aburrido y obvio. No tiene chiste.

— Veo que no has cambiado mucho la oficina que preparó para sí mismo tu antecesor —susurra cuando llega a la ventana que está buscando. Abrirla manualmente será un problema y es probable que active la alarma en el proceso, pero ya les ha dejado un regalo a los de seguridad. Estarán un poco ocupados.

Saca de su cintura un dispositivo y aprieta el botón. Un par de explosiones suenan a lo lejos y varios cristales estallan, ella dispara contra el cristal que tiene enfrente y de un salto ingresa a la habitación.

Una vez que la seguridad se despliegue hacia la zona de peligro les mandará el premio final. Por ahora tiene que concentrarse en encontrar lo que busca. Si no se equivoca, cerca de esta habitación debe haber una forma de ingresar a un pasadizo secreto (¡cómo les gustan los pasadizos secretos y los acertijos a los viejos paranoicos subidos en tronos!).

El cuadro de una esfinge es lo que le llama la atención. A lado de la criatura se encuentra un hombre, que parece estar hablándole.

— Acertijos, tal y como lo pensé —confirma.

Se acerca al cuadro y lo toca con las yemas de los dedos. Parece que fue hecho con hilos perfectamente colocados. Un buen detalle, digno de hablarse con otras personas con cargos igual de pomposos que el dueño de la decoración.

No parece que haya nada detrás del cuadro, así que voltea para inspeccionar la sala. Todo está en orden y hay claros detalles de que nadie ha pisado la alfombra en la que está parada en, por lo menos, dos horas. Es obvio que el presidente se encuentra en un lugar mucho más seguro que éste o realmente está tomándose unas vacaciones como anunció públicamente.

Ada duda de sus palabras, seguramente está haciendo negocios poco ilícitos con magnates bajo la patética y muy usada excusa de que está pasando tiempo con su familia.

Hombres de palabras, cómo los detesta.

— Si no me equivoco, la Esfinge le hizo varias preguntas a Edipo, pero la más famosa es la del hombre… —se gira sobre sus talones para observarlo todo—. Cuatro, dos y tres patas. Veamos… ¿qué será?

Su mirada se detiene en la mesa y sonríe ladina.

— Así que de día es posible atravesarte, pero no de noche. Interesante.

Se acerca y saca una cuchilla del bolsillo sujeto en su pierna izquierda.

— Tendremos que quitarte una, porque, desgraciadamente, es de noche.

Inclinada ante la mesa busca una manera de mover alguna de las patas sin romper el mueble por completo y cuando percibe un movimiento sutil en una de ellas gira la pieza para separarla del resto, revisa el interior que creyó hueco hace un instante atrás.

Un pequeño medallón cae sobre su palma.

— Muy astuto. Lástima que no me detuvo —se burla de manera juguetona. Si bien el agente de la F.O.S. tiene una suerte inmensurable, ella tiene mucho más ingenio que cualquier jugador de ajedrez. Algo mucho más útil a la hora de invadir propiedades o salir de ellas sin ser descubierta—. Ahora, ¿en dónde te vamos a ajustar?

Un chirrido le hace retroceder para observar cómo, de repente, el piso de debajo de la mesa comienza a desplazarse hacia donde ella se encuentra, dejando descubierto un agujero que va hacia abajo y unas escaleras de metal. Hay luces que iluminan la trayectoria, pero a esta altura es incapaz de ver en dónde terminan.

Espera que sea una bajada secreta que el presidente use con frecuencia. No quiere lidiar con sorpresas desagradables.

Si el político la usa, no debe de suponer un gran reto físico.

Incluso puede ser visitada por científicos, no suelen ser muy buenos esquivando o portando armas, para la suerte de todo el mundo. Serían como bombas nucleares andantes si tuviesen entrenamiento militar. Algunos están bastante locos.

Se guarda el medallón en uno de los bolsillos y también su propio cuchillo. Comienza a bajar con rapidez, escuchando solamente el sonido de sus tacones contra el metal.

— Será mejor que yo lo guarde, estará a salvo conmigo. Jamás lo usaré. Confíen en mí —recita Ada con sorna. Puede asegurarle a cualquiera que le pregunte que muchos gobiernos tienen importantes reservas de virus por si alguna vez se sienten amenazados o con ganas de convertir a otro país en una tierra llena de muertos vivientes.

Lo entiende a la perfección.

Ella guarda cosas que puede usar en contra de los demás si acaso se siente ligeramente amenazada.

Cuando por fin pone sus zapatos en el piso, da con otro pasillo, que supone cruza toda la zona presidencial. Este no es ningún edificio emblemático. Sólo es un sitio que el presidente suele frecuentar cuando quiere usar los sitios oficiales como tapaderas. Por lo que no debe tener nada de puertas herméticas o explosiones controladas.

Mientras camina va encontrando una serie de cápsulas que parecen contener otros virus. Reconoce la inscripción del virus-G. Sus ojos tropiezan con el nombre del virus-C. Y luego sus manos se acercan al contenedor de Las Plagas.

Esto, en definitiva, no es justo.

¡Se supone que ya no había rastros del virus-C!

Tiene que destruirlo. Ahora.

No. El ruido atraería personas y no hay manera de que alguien tenga la grandiosa idea de volver a crearle clones. Hay personas mucho más importantes y resistentes que ella en el mundo. No es su problema si alguien replica al primer ministro o a Wesker. Mientras esos dos le den dinero y razones para arriesgarse puede seguir apartada de la línea de fuego.

No es lo mismo que si la molestan directamente.

Como diría el vástago de Wesker: Si le tocan los cojones directamente pateará culos.

O quizás lograr que le besen los pies.

Extrae una de las muestras de Las Plagas que se usó en la República Eslava y camina hacia la salida. Activa el último de sus dispositivos para dejar escapar un gas con residuos del virus-T. No es lo suyo infectar a personas inocentes, pero no quiere interrupciones. Antes de comenzar a subir se coloca una máscara y considera seriamente la idea de hacer volar por los aires este sitio.

Tratar con virus no es una de sus fascinaciones, solamente son algo con lo que se ha estado cruzando desde hace años y que se ha acostumbrado a manejar; preferiría no verlos jamás.

Pero la vida no es tan fácil. Si elimina el resto de las muestras norteamericanas el gobierno culpará a algún funcionario europeo (después de despedir a muchos trabajadores) y estallará la guerra.

— Debo admitir que matar infectados es más fácil que matar personas —se recuerda a medida que sube.

* * *

 **J** ill aún recuerda cómo con la vista igual de débil y la sensación de que su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas percibió el negro.

Pero no el negro que viene cuando uno cierra los ojos y se entrega a Morfeo, sino el de cualquier objeto en una habitación medianamente iluminada. Cuando se enfrentó a la serpiente y ésta la envenenó creyó ver una figura masculina, en ese entonces pensó que se trataba de Barry, pero después se dio cuenta de que podía tratarse de Wesker.

Pantalones y botas negras.

Un color casi tan oscuro y misterioso como la noche.

El uniforme de la RPD era inmutable, pero el de los S.T.A.R.S difería uno de otro, como si cada miembro quisiera darle un toque totalmente personal a sus prendas, ya sea con el color de éstas, la textura o el diseño.

Cuando se deshace de su aturdimiento, se levanta y busca a Chris con la mirada, éste se ha levantado un poco antes y ya ha cruzado unos buenos diez metros.

— ¡Chris! ¡No vas a llegar a ningún lado corriendo!

— ¡Aún lo veo!

— ¡Este no es el momento! —Corre a zancadas hasta alcanzarlo. En cuanto lo hace, el otro se detiene.

— Jill. Es _mi_ hombre. Lo conozco. Comíamos juntos. Dormíamos cerca. Vimos morir a muchos hombres inocentes cuando no podíamos hacer nada excepto seguir las órdenes. ¿Y me estás pidiendo que lo abandone? ¡No voy a dejarlo! No dejaré a Piers, Jill. Alguien le ha hecho algo, debe haber una manera de recuperarlo…

La teniente niega con la cabeza. Le pone una mano en el hombro y finge que no se da cuenta del dolor impreso en las palabras ajenas. Será inútil pedirle que se calme. Es la persona menos serena que existe en el mundo.

—Tal vez no necesita que lo rescaten, tal vez nadie lo está controlando —sugiere en tono consolador—. Vamos, tenemos que ayudar al resto. Logré poner a salvo a Rebecca, pero no tengo idea de cómo estén los demás. No podemos abandonarlos…

— ¿A cuántas personas debo de salvar para que esto termine? —pregunta retóricamente. Mira al par de soldados que le quedaron y sonríe, intenta que se sientan un poco más tranquilos a pesar de que todos se sienten claramente airados e impacientes—. Lo hicieron bien. ¿Me acompañarán o prefieren asistir a los heridos y quedarse a su lado hasta que todo esto acabe?

Drake es el primero en responder.

— Queremos acompañarlo. —Llamar _heridos_ a personas que tienen el cerebro perforado no es la mejor manera de pedirles que se queden afuera del asunto y a salvo, no son soldados que se quedan de brazos cruzados ante las adversidades y tampoco huyen a la base cada vez que se topan con algo que no pueden manejar. Lo único que podrían hacer si se quedan es cerrarles los ojos a sus compañeros y avisar a la Central para que envíen a personas que los ayuden a levantar sus cadáveres.

Su deber está con su capitán.

Chris susurra un "gracias" y camina hacia la base, con el fusil entre los brazos y una tristeza helada cubriéndole la mirada.


	5. Nunca quise nada de ti

**Nota:** Acabo de terminar mi primer semestre en la universidad. Debo de confesar que me fue mejor que bien. Así que... ya que estoy de vacaciones retomo esta historia. Este capítulo es una recopilación de momentos aleatorios para explicar y expandir la historia, además de mostrar el desarrollo de los personajes durante el paso del tiempo. Como sea, gracias por leerme, chicos, se les ama.

Y ya tenía planeado desde antes que este capítulo fuera así. Sólo que en su momento no lo logré terminar.

* * *

 **IV.**

 _"Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, no dejaré que te ahogues."_

* * *

 **H** ay días en los que Neil mira a Claire y sonríe. Piensa en un futuro prometedor en donde, después de obtener el virus Uroboros, irá junto con la chica a rescatar a los sobrevivientes que él mismo dejará vivir, quizás tendrán que quedarse escondidos en alguna habitación de Berna hasta que la B.S.A.A. llegue en su apoyo, quizás pueda acercarse y acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano mientras le convence con voz queda que la protegerá de todo; o tal vez correrán mientras disparan y se protegen mutuamente, como dos guerreros que se han confiado la vida desde hace años.

Neil piensa en rojo. Rojo sangre. Rojo cabello. Rojo pasión.

Sin embargo, sigue habiendo múltiples escenarios en su mente, y ellos dos son los protagonistas de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Después del desastre, el entrenamiento militar se haría necesario en TerraSave y tras la sorpresiva catástrofe a la que se verían expuestos, y si la suerte está de su lado y sus planes salen bien, podría ser el siguiente líder oficial de la renacida F.B.C., mientras que Claire podría ser la de TerraSave, entonces ambos habrían demostrado su desinteresado compromiso al quedarse en el campo de batalla y se ganarían el apoyo de muchos sin haberse arriesgado realmente. Unir a las dos organizaciones sería algo tan adecuado como inevitable que la B.S.A.A. comenzaría a perder accionistas y agentes. Caería hecha destrozos ante sus pies…

No obstante, también hay días en donde Neil mira a Claire rodeada de un montón de papeleo que él mismo le ha asignado y cuando nota sus ojeras le dan ganas de que sus brazos reemplacen los documentos y los labios le alcancen el cuello. Suele dudar cuando eso pasa, pues no sólo ve a una mujer que ha pasado por más que él, también descubre a la persona con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Una persona que no debería ver más muertes, sino sólo palabras dulces sobre el papel y promesas rotas sobre alimentar a los peces.

La clase de chica con la que soñó cuando era joven, una que se le hace atractiva incluso cuando no ha dormido bien en semanas.

 _Eres su jefe, ¿qué estás pensando?_

Neil se recuerda que debe guardar la compostura varias veces a la semana, y que si vuelve a tener una cita con la pelirroja puede que todo se derrumbe a su alrededor.

Y aún así todas las células del cuerpo se le queman en agonía, le hacen moverse de su escritorio y recorrer el espacio entre la obligación y lo incorrecto. Abraza a Claire y le pega los labios en el cuello, aspira el olor a flores que emana de su piel, sube la cabeza y le imprime un beso impaciente en la comisura de los labios.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa juguetona, feliz de poder concentrarse en algo que le proporcione un poco más de libertad.

Él se endereza.

— ¿Dónde está la chica de la que me enamoré?

— Enterrada entre todas estas cosas… —responde—, mañana le diré a mi comité de bienvenida que mi nuevo novio no me deja dormir.

— Hasta donde ellas saben estás trabajando, y mucho —replica divertido—. Y suena poco creíble cuando dices 'nuevo novio', suena como si tuvieras muchos pretendientes, y los tienes, pero no sales con todos.

— Los niños son muy perceptivos. Rani va a darse cuenta… —replica la pelirroja con tranquilidad—, por otro lado, su tía… Dudo mucho que crea que estoy saliendo con alguien.

— Entonces espero que éste sea un desvelo que valga la pena, señorita Redfield. Porque su novio no está haciendo otra cosa que darle más papeleo.

Neil le mira desde arriba, con una sonrisa simpática. En su porte no hay nada de elegancia, sólo una pose desinteresada, _casi irresponsable_. Cualquiera sabría que no es muy fan de los trajes de gala cuando le ven sin corbata la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sabe que está haciendo todo esto por el bien de las personas. Aunque no todos puedan entenderlo, aunque él mismo tenga días como estos en donde se pierda en los ojos de Claire y se dedique solamente a tutearla como no debería estar haciendo. A construir una intimidad prohibida y mal vista por la mitad del mundo. A querer paz por y para ella.

* * *

 **W** esker no se dejaba llevar por resentimientos, solía mirar a otro lado para planear una reacción amable o una estrategia adecuada como venganza silenciosa. No perdía los estribos por tonterías… hasta que Chris Redfield se convirtió en su subordinado preferido.

El sólo hecho de notarle el semblante pálido le hace querer perder los estribos y arrepentirse por sus decisiones; echarse la culpa por algo que evidentemente no iba a salir bien y aun así creyó que saldría excelente.

Su equipo está inmerso en una redada de drogas y él está tratando de que el menor no se desangre. Aprieta su mano contra la parte baja del chaleco verde y gruñe, ¿cuántas veces le ha dicho que debe portar el uniforme como corresponde? ¿Cuántas veces le ha fruncido el ceño para que entienda que debe seguir las órdenes? ¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que detenerlo para que no vaya a salvar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo cuando éste tiene claramente menos dificultades que él?

No importa.

No dejará que se muera.

No ahora.

Es su mejor hombre y siempre lo será. A pesar de que en un principio se interesó en él sólo porque se iba de boca hacia los problemas, con el paso del tiempo nació entre ellos un sentimiento de compañerismo y una cooperación tan instintiva que ya no pudo dejar al Redfield fuera de sus planes.

Es importante para él. Pese a que sea un joven impulsivo e impredecible.

Guarda la Beretta en su funda y se inclina para cargar desde el suelo a Chris. Lo va a sacar ahora mismo del peligro. Corre hacia la salida, ordenando una retirada estratégica al resto de sus hombres.

En cuanto da con el exterior hace que uno de sus subordinados llame a una ambulancia, no le mira, pero está casi seguro de que se trata de Burton por su voz gruesa y grave, y se queda con el pelinegro en brazos.

El joven sigue pálido y todavía está perdiendo sangre; no obstante, su respiración es visible. Incluso parece que su corazón está tratando de ralentizarse un poco para contribuir a su supervivencia.

— Vas a vivir, Redfield. No voy a dejar que te mueras —le promete—. No dejaré que un montón de vándalos acaben contigo. Vamos a encerrarlos. Ya los encontramos. No podrán escapar de ésta.

El error más común entre los que se dedican a extraer rehenes es no calcular bien las trayectorias de las balas enemigas o a creer que los escudos humanos son correctos. Tendrán chalecos antibalas, pero no siempre son efectivos. Algunas veces alguien apunta al brazo o a la pierna, incluso a la cabeza (algo que casi nunca se hace debido al acuerdo tácito que existe entre policías y criminales).

El objetivo de la extracción de rehenes siempre suele ser llegar al sitio en cuestión, y no armar un tiroteo. Muchas veces las armas que portan ambos bandos son silenciosas y como los rehenes carecen por completo de una mente fría o una visión del verdadero infierno al que se enfrentan todos los días las fuerzas del orden público todo resulta ser un trabajo tan impreciso que no se le deja casi nunca a los novatos.

Las drogas y los rehenes nunca se llevan.

Los que venden drogas no son precisamente los criminales más listos, y los que guardan rehenes a veces carecen por completo de empatía. En este caso los vándalos no eran precisamente inteligentes… y aun así su joven subordinado decidió hacer gala de su falta de raciocinio. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué Chris se interpuso entre él y el otro tirador? ¿Por qué nunca puede detenerlo cuando hace lo mismo por Valentine?

Wesker asume que ahora puede mirar a su subordinado con toda la preocupación del mundo sin que nadie le haga comentarios estúpidos, agradece a sus gafas de sol por eso.

Es normal que esté consternado, el hombre es su responsabilidad, y su muerte conllevará papeleo y estrategias hechas desde cero. No puede sacarlo de su plan anti-Umbrella. Es ridículo, no puede. Es perfecto para el papel.

— Ca-capitán… —Farfulla Chris.

— ¡Redfield! Mantente quieto. No me hables.

Quiere reñirlo, decirle que es un imbécil y que nadie le pidió que arruinara la formación, pero una parte de él (esa que hizo 'clic' cuando observó a Chris mejorando exponencialmente su puntería) está agitada.

Independientemente de los trámites que va a tener que hacer si se muere, se ha encariñado _irremediablemente_ con el chico.

De vez en cuando le parece un patito, pues le sigue a todas partes como un hijo. Como si tuviera la verdad absoluta. Como si realmente no tuviera planes para acabar con Umbrella a costa de todos sus compañeros y conocidos.

— Estarás bien —insiste con una calma glacial. Lo sujeta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y la sirena de la ambulancia termina ahogando lo que dice a continuación. "No te dejaré morir antes que yo".

* * *

 **S** teve se ríe, pues no deja de pensar que aquel brazo metálico le queda _fatal_ al soldado. Es una imitación perfecta de su brazo izquierdo, pero no deja de parecer una pieza mecánica que no debería continuar unida a la piel de su compañero.

Les dijeron a ambos que estaría hecho de plata y cubierto de aislante, pero Piers, que no deja de repasar los materiales una y otra vez en voz alta, no logra convencerse de que no es probable originar una descarga eléctrica desde la punta de sus nuevos dedos hasta su cerebro. Ciertamente sigue conservando la curiosa habilidad de lanzar rayos desde su cuerpo, pero la sensación que le deja es más que desagradable, hasta dolorosa.

El nuevo brazo tiene como fin redirigir los rayos y mitigarle el dolor, además de haber sido construido con una apariencia agradable a la vista para que no se sienta como un fenómeno o un inválido.

— Pareces uno de esos personajes de ciencia ficción —se burla el menor—, esos que son tan rudos que se construyen a sí mismos una pierna metálica o de madera para demostrar virilidad y esas cosas. Deberías verte: Piers Nivans, el pirata bailarín.

— Cállate, trato de moverlo, y no me estás ayudando con tu parloteo.

El francotirador mantiene la vista fija en su nuevo brazo, intentando mover el trozo de metal que obviamente está conectado a sus nervios, lo hizo durante varios segundos cuando se lo injertaron, pero parece que ahora sólo es una prótesis inútil pegada a su cuerpo.

— Tarda todo lo que quieras, yo seguiré aquí, _riendo_.

— ¿Podrías callarte de una vez? —Gruñe Piers. Tras fruncir el ceño una chispa sale de las yemas de sus dedos y luego su mano derecha se estira y contrae. La sensación del esfuerzo se transmite a su cerebro y durante unos segundos cree que tiene su brazo de vuelta. Le duele.

— Hombre, debimos hacer esto con _Wasser_ —añade el adolescente con una sonrisa en los labios, ignorando el enfado de su amigo, y aprovechando la postura en la que está sentado para sujetarse los tobillos—. Ya sabes, el militar que murió antes de que tú llegaras. Era un poco inestable, el apodo le quedaba muy bien.

— ¿Jack Krauser?

— ¡Ese mismo! Al parecer se dejó llevar por los virus que tenía en su interior y enloqueció —Steve se ríe, él jamás enloquecería por una tontería como el poder—. ¿Apoyar el orden? Si el mundo siempre ha sido un caos. ¿Servir a una compañía sólo para que lo curen? Debió estar completamente desesperado. Con lo genial que es ser más rápido y quemar a tus enemigos...

La palma metálica de Piers se vuelve a contraer para formar un puño. No le agrada mucho la idea de ser mejor si los demás se van a alejar de él, pero Steve tiene razón, las cosas son más fáciles de esta manera. Aunque su interlocutor no tenga mucha idea de qué es lo que se siente ser un militar talentoso e infectado. Discriminado.

Puede arriesgarse a luchar con su nuevo poder y no resultará herido, sana con mucha facilidad. Puede entrometerse en una pelea y evitar que los buenos mueran. ¿Por qué renunciar a algo que ya forma parte de él? ¿Por qué seguir preguntándose esto una y otra vez? No va a recuperar su pasado por más que lo añore.

— Cualquiera estaría desesperado. Los soldados no podemos permitirnos enfermarnos como los civiles —responde serio. Para este punto su mano se mueve con mucha más fluidez, casi parece su brazo original.

— Ya, Blitz, lo sé, pero es ridículo. La curación requiere de, no sé, mucho tiempo. Yo desperté después de unos años… y él simplemente se dejó llevar por el aquí y el ahora —observa cómo Piers se pone unos guantes y mantiene sus labios curveados. Su compañero le hace gracia.

Piers está haciendo otra vez esa expresión, la que dice mucho y oculta poco. Reconoce la forma en que entrecierra los ojos y puede apostar que ya no mira lo que tiene de frente, sino que se ha puesto a acariciar su pasado. Él también hace esa mirada, pero la ha estado haciendo con mucho menos frecuencia conforme pasa el tiempo.

Piers está pensando en su Redfield. Lo cual le provoca (y le da permiso para) pensar en _su_ Redfield. Ha escuchado historias sobre el hermano mayor de la pelirroja. Él no lo vio más que por tan sólo unos segundos antes de sucumbir a la enfermedad, no pudo hacerse una impresión adecuada de él porque en ese momento aún estaba luchando por confesar su amor con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Pero cuando escucha a Blitz hablar, Steve se siente un poco tonto y como si tuviese la obligación de replicarle que su amor por Claire es mil veces mejor que la admiración que cualquiera podría tenerle a Chris.

— Si Umbrella y NeoUmbrella ya no existen, ¿quién es el malo ahora? —Le pregunta el exsoldado, sacándolo de sus reflexiones como se sacaría a alguien que se está ahogando de una alberca, con agresividad y desesperación.

— Los que usan los virus para atacar —responde él, pensando en Isla Rockfort—. Las personas que aún son leales a Umbrella y siguen creyendo que sus métodos son correctos.

— ¿Eso justifica las infecciones que hemos desatado o que vamos a desatar? No me gusta la idea de soltar infectados sólo para distraerles.

— El sacrifico es necesario, tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que cualquiera —le sonríe—. No podemos controlar todas las muertes, pero si podemos reducirlas… Los héroes escogen morir aunque no es necesario que lo hagan. Dan sus vidas por muchas otras. Eso es lo que harán lo que morirán por nuestra culpa.

—Estamos haciendo algo bueno —asiente el mayor—, ¿o no?

A veces necesita conversar con Steve para escuchar su sermón, le hace sentir bien. Siente que de esta manera no se está equivocando de bando.

De cualquier forma, ¿quién va a quererlo cerca ahora que tiene la mitad del torso quemado por culpa de la electricidad que corre por su cuerpo?

Steve se levanta y abraza a Piers con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Reconoce la duda, es empático con ella.

— Sí, lo estamos haciendo.

Es bien sabido por ambos que la electricidad mal controlada puede generar incendios y el adolescente no va a dejar que su compañero lo queme de ninguna forma. Los rayos que despide Blitz en su inseguridad no hacen más que avivar la flama de audacia de Feuer. Va a rescatar a Claire de la oscuridad a la que se fue a meter así sea con fuego y cenizas.

Este mundo no puede estar en lo correcto.

* * *

 **L** os ojos de la agente se abren justo antes de que el negro comience a consumirla por completo. La sensación de tela está apenas presente en sus sentidos, no siente calidez, pero sí ansiedad.

El dolor la atraviesa una y otra vez.

— Valentine. Jill —se corrige a sí misma la voz fría, controlada, que escucha—. No te muevas, esa caída fue innecesariamente fuerte. Tienes suerte de que este adefesio te haya ayudado a no morir. Perdió el ojo, y mató a la persona con la que quería hablar. No durarás mucho si te dejo aquí. La cantidad de incompetencia que tienen las organizaciones en crecimiento es ridícula.

Ella intenta decir algo, pero su corazón se debate entre detenerse o acelerar. Las dudas no son lo único que le indica que moverse, aunque sea sólo un milímetro, es peligroso. Su cuerpo está tan débil que apenas y puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

El perfil del hombre es exactamente igual al que vio dentro de la mansión. Sólo que los ojos no le están brillando, incluso parece que tiene más cercanía al Albert Wesker que vio en Raccoon City por última vez que al hombre con el que se arrojó por la ventana.

— No tienes que confiar en mí —le dice como si supiera lo que está pensando. Se ha acercado bastante y ahora le susurra—. Sólo descansa. El falso ha caído. No tienes que seguir peleando, Jill. No por él. Pelea por mí. Pelea por mí como antes solías hacer, no te estarás equivocando y no tendrás que decir que lo haces en mi nombre.

 _Wesker está vivo._

 _Chris, ¿dónde estás? Chris, ayúdame. Chris…_

El hombre de la gabardina oscura empuja al falso hacia el borde que se extiende a su lado. No escucha cuando el cuerpo cae, pero asume que para cuando alguien venga a investigar ya estará completamente destrozado y deshecho.

Reconoce que su propia seguridad está en juego, pero no lo dice. El único hombre con el que se sentiría en desventaja fue convertido en un cadáver por uno de sus experimentos. Ya no tiene asuntos entre manos que atender. Él es el verdadero, y no cometería un acto vandálico tan obvio. Por otro lado, la mujer que está en sus brazos parece tan delicada como su condición de herida, pero sólo basta con mirarla por un momento para asegurarle a cualquiera que es tan devota a su compañero como Chris Redfield lo fue alguna vez para él y sus ideales. No ha estado mal que se rastreara a sí mismo como medida preventiva, ha logrado salvarla.

Una sonrisa pequeña se forma en su rostro afilado.

Las instalaciones que dejó atrás el otro se escuchan ideales para esconderse por un tiempo, pero según sus investigaciones hay un peso muerto con ellas: Excella Gione. La mujer que el falso Albert Wesker enamoró desde que él comenzó a rastrear a Umbrella y a sus miembros más débiles.

Desestabilizar a otro de sus hermanos genéticos no costará mucho esfuerzo. Tenderle una trampa a Chris, tampoco. Mientras guía la atención del tirador a una supuesta pieza final del rompecabezas, podrá seguir jugando al ajedrez con él como pieza. Siempre lo ha hecho, ¿o no?

Hay demasiados hilos que entretejer. Como el asunto de Jake Muller.

Pero tratar con un adolescente no es su intención por el momento. La sangre llama a la sangre, y Jake Muller vendrá a él cuando corresponda.

— Jill —susurra mientras pasa su mano por la mejilla pálida de la castaña—. Investigarás a fondo el bioterrorismo, y esta vez Burton no tendrá que pedírtelo _amablemente_. Tú lo escogerás por ti misma y verás a muchos héroes caer en acción. Es justo lo que quiero que hagas. Vas a verme morir un montón de veces, pero sólo cuando lo hagas con tus propias manos sabrás quién es el verdadero. Falso y verdadero. No lo olvides, corazón.

Comienza a caminar con la mujer en brazos.

— ¿No les enseñé nada? No pueden entrar así a territorio enemigo. Espero que Chris se acuerde de mis enseñanzas. Antes solía ser mejor. No me decepciones, Valentine. Estarás sometida a mucha presión de ahora en adelante, y verás cosas que te serán muy útiles al final del día. Recuerda eso, porque te voy a dejar con otra persona y no seré yo.

* * *

 **L** ágrimas en el rostro es lo único que siente la pequeña Birkin.

Lágrimas por haberse equivocado y por haber perdido. Lágrimas por pensar que no la querían. Lágrimas por pensar que sus salvadores serían constantes en su vida. Lágrimas por darse cuenta de que el mundo no es negro y blanco, sino gris y vacío. Lágrimas, cada vez que le inyectan para sacarle sangre o le extirpan pedacitos de tejido, se escurren hasta su barbilla. Lágrimas contenidas le adornan los ojos como perlas nunca tendrá en el cuello.

Sherry se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar. No puede creer que se haya quedado sola otra vez. Su única compañía, que son doctores e investigadores, parece tan poco adecuada como las habitaciones en la que la encierran.

¿Cómo logrará resistir esta tortura? Es como si los zombis se hubiesen convertido repentinamente en hombres con batas blancas y trajes negros que se esfuerzan por ganarse su simpatía. ¿Acaso alguien quiere pensar en lo que esto significa para ella?

— Tío Al… ¿por qué no estás conmigo? —musita con dolor.

Hasta hace unos meses atrás podía confiar plenamente en el líder de los S.T.A.R.S., ¿pero por qué aún no la ha sacado de este infierno? ¿Es que acaso le vencieron? Sus padres eran fuertes y valientes, resistieron cuando todo era agujeros y tablones, cadáveres y sangre. Su madre seguía repiqueteando con sus tacones las instalaciones subterráneas cuando ella huía; no la veía, pero lo sabía. Su padre había resultado ser un monstruo asqueroso y terrorífico. Más fuerte que cualquier otra pesadilla que haya tenido, y mucho más poderoso que cualquier hada que haya visto nunca antes.

Pero seguían vivos.

Su tío no puede ser débil, jamás le vio en el suelo o caminando con los brazos extendidos hacia ella y una mueca rara en el rostro mientras le gemía.

¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué la ha dejado allí a su suerte?

La última vez que le vio, Wesker no le dijo nada al principio. Se presentó con otro nombre y otras intenciones. Fue a verla a su pequeña habitación blanca, y no se quedó por mucho tiempo a su lado. Tampoco traía puesto su uniforme azul y negro, en su lugar prendas negras le cubrían el cuerpo y el cuello.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer de ahora en adelante sin él? Sin la última familia que le queda, o que le quedaba. No lo encontró en la comisaría, y sus padres ya habían dejado de hablar de él desde antes de que toda la pesadilla comenzara. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se quedó un rato más para abrazarla como siempre solía hacer cuando era pequeña?

¿Por qué cada vez que lo menciona los agentes del gobierno sólo niegan con la cabeza como si fuera un peligro inminente?

"Sherry, tus padres te amaron como a nada en este mundo", le había dicho con calma antes de irse, como si no se estuviera despidiendo para siempre. Le había dicho, también, que la prueba misma es que seguía viva, que si no la hubieran querido las cosas se habrían desarrollado de otra manera; pero no lo cree cierto, no deja de pensar que Claire y Leon también se involucraron en su salvación.

Si su madre representa a la vacuna y su padre al virus-G, ¿qué representan la chica universitaria y el agente policíaco? ¿Determinación? ¿No rendirse nunca a pesar de las adversidades? ¿Fuerza? ¿Amor? ¿Esperanza? ¿Presencia?

No lo sabe, y Sherry sólo está segura de una cosa cuando la pequeña herida que se hizo al morderse el labio se le comienza a cerrar: Puede que no esté sola y aún así se sienta más sola que nadie en este mundo, pero de todas maneras no se rendirá ni aunque la extraña sensación de ser un monstruo se apodere de ella al no necesitar vendas ni agua oxigenada cuando todo es sangre y dolor a su alrededor.

Esa maldición… esa habilidad suya es como el amor de papá y mamá que jamás llegó a sentir. Siempre presente. Casi invisible.

* * *

— ¡Argh! ¡Ese estúpido profesor cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer trabajos en equipo! —Exclama Moira en un tono más alto de lo normal. Luego, se detiene, dándose cuenta de que está en presencia de Natalia—. ¡No le digas a Barry, a papá, que dije eso! Lo último que quiero es otro castigo por no saber socializar con mis compañeros, pero si ellos fueran un poco más listos… ¿quién entiende de algebra de todas maneras? Ni siquiera sé si realmente es útil. ¿Le ha salvado la vida a alguien en algún momento? ¡No!

Natalia le mira y se ríe con nerviosismo. Ella considera que las matemáticas son instrucciones muy claras que sirven para muchas cosas. Que realmente han salvado vidas, pero no lo dice.

Una reflexión de ese tipo no es algo que diría una chica dulce y agradable como ella.

— Moira, quizás deberías… hmm, papá dijo que deberías hacer los deberes antes de cenar. Puedo ayudarte, antes me quedaba sola con los libros —explica con suavidad—. Es divertido. Las matemáticas, digo.

Cuando solía ser Alex, y miraba a través de sus cámaras a sus sujetos de prueba, le encantaba burlarse de Moira. Era tan fácil hacerla enfadar que dejaba de ser divertido después de unos segundos. Debe de decir que el carácter de la adolescente era increíblemente parecido al de su hermano cuando consideraba que estaba enfrente de una injusticia. Ambos defendían con pasión su causa...

Ahora que ha vivido un par de meses a su lado sabe cómo fingir de manera adecuada. Lo bueno es que no tiene que fingir miedo a las arañas, a la oscuridad, a los desconocidos, a las tormentas o al _cambio_. Natalia Burton nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada, y Alex Wesker ha logrado controlar su miedo de manera casi tan efectiva como la niña. No le tiemblan las manos para nada. Ni siquiera cuando siente incertidumbre en su corazón.

Si tan sólo no le hubiera tenido tanto miedo a quitarse la vida en aquella ocasión… pero probar que ahora es una legítima portadora de su virus ya no tiene caso. Ha logrado lo que le prometió al viejo decrépito de Spencer y eso le basta. El muy idiota seguramente se transfirió a uno de esos títeres que hizo de su hermano.

Qué inocente y crédulo resultó ser, pero esa es una característica inherente del ser humano: Volverse más crédulos conforme los años pasan es un efecto de la edad de la que nadie puede deshacerse, prepara a las personas para sus muertes.

Natalia mira a Moira y no deja de ver a una chiquilla ridículamente rebelde que logró soportar de milagro su virus. Una mujer digna que merece cargar con su legado biológico.

Después de todo, tal vez la considere como parte de su familia. Si logró aceptarlo es por algo.

— Te quiero mucho, Moira —susurra con una sonrisa genuina. Ha aprendido a querer a la chica por sobre la madre hogareña, el padre bromista y la hermana mimada. Es la que más le agrada y la que más conoce. Es el perfecto contraste para su personalidad metódica y sobria.

El único enemigo que tendría Alex en su camino, sería ella misma. Vencer las propias debilidades es complicado. Las personas se ahogan tratando de ir a contracorriente, pero la mujer ya ha sentido el dulce dolor del agua fría en sus rodillas, y reconoce las marcas que ha dejado el agua en las de Moira.

* * *

 **C** ualquiera con los ojos abiertos sabría que las catástrofes biológicas se dan en ciudades semi-importantes pertenecientes a potencias mundiales como lo son los Estados Unidos, pertenecientes a miembros de organizaciones importantes como la Unión Europea, o en países con una decadencia extrema. Las armas biológicas son sumamente rentables para cualquier situación, y Rebecca Chambers lo supo incluso antes de cumplir los veinte años.

No le parece una mala decisión el haber escogido no unirse a la B.S.A.A.

No es una cobarde como Brad Vickers, una heroína como Chris Redfield o una luchadora como Jill Valentine. Prefiere quedarse fuera del campo de batalla para curar a los heridos, crear antídotos y enseñarle a los demás lo que ella, claramente, sabe ya.

La ilusión en los rostros de sus estudiantes es más que suficiente para que las pesadillas de su pasado parezcan pinturas borrosas y engañosas. Como si lo suyo siempre hubiera sido la enseñanza, la _docencia_.

Irse a Australia fue una decisión precipitada, por no decir impulsiva; pero Chambers sigue pensando que fue la mejor decisión de su vida. No tuvo que aprender otro idioma y de cualquier manera éste hecho no le habría representado un gran problema, es una 'niña genio', si sabe de química y biología, ¿por qué no de la musicalidad de las diferentes expresiones?

Se recarga sobre una banca y espera.

Australia no está mal. No destaca mucho y su nombre no está lleno de sangre como el de otras naciones. No tuvo una participación estelar en las guerras mundiales y aún ahora mantiene un perfil bajo en muchas situaciones.

Es una pena que no sepa qué es lo que le depara el destino, aún en esa meditada tranquilidad.

— Billy… —sonríe con nostalgia. En donde quiera que esté, debe de estar bien. Incluso ahora sigue siendo una especie de apoyo para ella. Para recordarle que escogió bien y que no volverá a inmiscuirse en ningún asunto de la B.S.A.A.

Qué equivocada estaba.


End file.
